Soul-mates: A new day has come
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Loki met his soul-mate when he was a lonely child and she was declared 'his' pet and he demanded to keep her forever. And for awhile… he was not alone but then… she disappeared. A time travel fan-fiction. Darcy/Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This will be broken into three parts. This does have some humor but this is a lot more serious than How Darcy Saved the World. **

**A New Day Has Come:**

**By**

**Estelle Stafford**

**Summary:** Loki met his soul-mate when he was a lonely child and she was declared 'his' pet and he demanded to keep her forever. And for awhile… he was not alone but then… she disappeared.

_**Soul-mates**__— it was a fanciful idea created by mortals, a pretty little dream. Not something that was ever supposed to be real, and was something that one who was like a God should see himself above. Loki perhaps would have thought such a thing had he not met 'her.' And now he would do anything to find her again, anything…even looking at the forbidden runes of krftruner(1). _

_**Part I: **_

_**Meeting **_

When Loki was barely past the age of a toddler his mother would sing to him and his brother the songs of days of old, and one night his mother sung of love:

_Oh how the war wages on, _

_Many great warriors fall in glory, _

_My dear, _

_But may you remain steady, _

_My love, _

_And when the mighty hammer's strike, _

_May all the will of my heart protect you, _

_Like a mighty shield, _

_Made out of the finest metal, _

_So you will remain as the part, _

_That makes whole, _

_And here as I long for thee, _

_And I will stay steady and strong as the Horses of Asgard,_

_In my faith in you, _

_So come back my love, _

_So we can we lay our vow, _

_Upon __Yggdrasill for all the nine realms to know._

Thor looked up, "Mother, was that a battle hymn?"

"No it wasn't," Loki stated that he knew for sure, but he was not sure what it was, "What was it mother?"

Her smile was wide, "That was a song of lovers, soul-mates."

Thor whined, "Mother, I don't want to hear that silly stuff." She let out a delightful chuckle. Thor was always so open with his words. She watched as the way her younger son's head tilted in a contemplative manner.

"Oh, but my darlings love is such a wonderful thing. It can heal broken hearts, win wars," She leaned close to Thor and tickled him causing him to let out his joy in a giggle.

"Mo-ha-ther, stop it," She did as he had demanded and gazed over to the green eyes that watched them, "It can…" She came back to sit next to her younger son, Loki was always strange when it came to being touched. When he was a babe she cradled him like any other child but it seemed just as soon as he could talk he was adverse to being held for too long or smothered in kisses. It was not like she was completely unable to do so, as she was his mother he allowed such things, but he always showed an extreme dislike to strangers to touching him in familiar ways. He was always such a sensitive soul. "….change all things in the nine realms, it can find what is lost, but most all it will the most hopeless men in the world feel hope." She gently laid a quick kiss on Loki's head.

He just gazed up at her and simply replied, "Soul-mates do not exist. I never seen them…it sounds so mortal." He was so intelligent and yet there was something very childish in his logic. He often thought ideas that were silly belong to only mortals.

"No, Loki," She replied as she shook her head, "Love is the most immortal thing of all, it lasts beyond all time. Soul-mates, who is to say if they exist or not, that is each to decide on their own."

"Love, ugh," Thor spat out his tongue, it sounded gross to him if it was anything like his parents did-when he saw they eating each others face off. Loki was not sure what to make of such a concept.

"Well my dears," She laid a kiss on each of their foreheads, "perhaps, this is a conversation you will understand a little better when you are older." Frigga, really had meant _little_, because love was a concept she had never fully learned to comprehend, even less as her boys grew so differently, testing her in ways she never prepared for. She walked away down the halls of gold and the lights went out.

As he watched his mother disappeared Loki heard his brother murmur: "You always say that!" The younger one agreed with his brother, but also hoped his mother was right, because he did not understand it at all, he hated not understanding things. Really, when he was older, he surly would know everything then?

_Now when he recalled that particular moment, he wondered if mother knew that life for him was going to be quite difficult. _

_**Different-**Loki was never bothered by being different. He knew early on, he was superior to those around him. Yet, he was, he was nothing his father had in mind or his mother could understand. He tried not to let it bother him, but perhaps it was not Loki's superiority but instead his need to appear so, that doomed him to his path. _

Loki was at first, much like most children he was lost in naivety, unaware how people stared at him and the whispers. He would understand them years later, and then secretly wished that he still had his childhood ignorance.

"_He is such a strange child!"_

"_He doesn't smile like the other children, it is an odd smile." _

"_Poor boy, so small..." _

"_He will never rule…" _

The whispers within the kingdom, linger so, but then, they were just such small specks of words that popped up everywhere, nobody knew exactly were the rumors came from or where they ended and perhaps they did not end.

So Loki was unaware of the way people saw him, despite the eyes that lingered on him when he and his brother went through the villages of Asgard. Then one day his brother and him, wandered away from father which would happen more and more as they got older.

Thor ran into a village boy and began to play with him, running around the square pretending to be great warriors of old. Loki had the clever idea of hiding near in the alley so he could catch one of the boys. When a large boy with thick curly hair passed by him, the trickster jumped on his back with glee, "Look brother, I had caught him." The curly-haired child threw him off his back with great force causing the lithe boy to hit the ground and bit back his emotions. Warriors do not cry, father had told him several times.

"You can't do that!" The boy shouted.

"Why not?" Wide-green eyes looked up.

"Wow, look at him!" One of the others pointed out, "He so small, no wonder why he cheated." It was one of the hundred but earliest times he could remember his brother's eyes looked at him like that-the shameful disappointment of having him as a brother-as he pulled him up.

"You can not fight like that," Thor stated, "That is not the warrior's way, attacking from behind is dishonorable."

"Why?" Loki inquired with curious greens.

"Because," said another child.

"That is the way of Asgard," Thor said with confidence.

"Why is it that the way of Asgard?"

"Your brother is really stupid!" one of the boys laughed at him.

"My brother is not stupid!" Thor shouted and pushed the boy down, and yes he did it facing the other forward.

Father been displeased to see Thor give so easily into his anger but pleased he had defended his younger brother so. Father had also explained to Loki why it was considered the honorable thing to fight facing your opponents. Even years later, Loki believed his father had as much clue as the other children for all his nonsense about the ways of the warrior, Odin himself had never been above such tactics, but one supposed it was different when you were king instead of a solider following orders.

It was moments like this that Loki recalled when he realized he was different. He was a master of the mind, and to Asgard strength and beauty—being able to display them—was the most important thing, Loki not having superior physical strength, and not fitting the image of beauty did not fit in.

_As Loki grew more and more into his skin, the lines that had separated from others grew until it was like he was worlds apart on his own world._

_**Arrival-**Many might believe that Dagna's arrival was his doom, the thing that drew him to his path. He never once saw her like that, even locked in a cage with just a glass between them was a better fate then being on a golden throne without her. She was the very thing that had saved him, he believed his fate was doomed to be worse, never knowing what it was like not to be alone. _

"I can't believe it!" Darcy exclaimed. Jane twitched as she missed her mark with the screwdriver.

"Darcy," She scolded, "This equipment is very sensitive," She saw the coffee in the young girl's hand, "What did I say about coffee near this."

Darcy smiled kind kindheartedly and quickly dashed away with coffee, "Sorry boss lady, and I brought you a cup, too," She pulled it up to show Jane, "And oh, look what I drew on it," The astrophysics, squinted as she saw the image of _Jane hearts Thor_.

She shook her head, "Stop that, we are not in high school."

"Hard to believe with the way you been prancing around this place!" She said as she sipped her coffee, peering over Jane's shoulder.

"Darcy!" the dark headed girl bounced back.

"Whoa, what!" She had her hand on the taser ready for action.

"Coffee…" She pointed at it, "Machine," Then she indicated the thing that looked like nothing more than a metal cylinder with wires to Darcy. "Do not put together!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just," She almost did it again, but quickly put the coffee back at the other side of the room and slowly stepped back.

"I'm walking away," She declared and the older woman shook her head with a grin. "Stay! Stay!" She ordered to the foam cup and Jane laughed.

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know you would be bored!"

"So what had you upset earlier?"

"Upset?" Darcy looked confused, and then she recalled what she wanted to tell Jane. She snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah, that was nothing, sorry…I just got a text from Sam, he blew me off."

"Oh? I'm sorry."

Darcy waved it off, "Don't be he was not that great in bed, couldn't find my special place if I told him and gave him a flashlight."

"Darcy!"

"What! You know it is the truth, so I was going to break it up with him, anyway, but you know it would be nice if I could find someone decent, not nice…nice isn't for me…you know…I just wish I could run over my soul-mate like you did..." the astrophysicist glared at her, "Well…something like that, you know just kind of fall into him."

"Huh," the older woman sighed, and Darcy braced herself for some advice. Jane was not an expert by any meanings, because she just did not understand the political science girl, their brains are wired differently, but she always meant well. "I think I get what you are saying, and scientifically speaking something like that is very rare, but as a 'love sick' fool," She laughed a little, "I believe you will have your day, okay."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great whatever you say, I guess in the meantime I'll have to deal with meaningless sex, Smiroffs, and trying to figure out what exactly you are…what is that." She reached for it, and Jane smacked her hand, "Don't touch it! It is a converter that will allow me to transfer energy to open up the warp hole."

"Oh okay?" Darcy kind of understood that…sort of… "What kind of energy?"

"Electric,"

"Oh, I'm actually understanding this."

"That's because I'm putting it in simpler terms," Jane admitted.

"Why couldn't you just let me stroke my ego? Huh?"

"Humility is good for character and it will look excellent on your reference letter when I say how very humble you are of your own ingenuity and creative."

"That does sound good!"

Jane smiled, "Now, will you give that wrench I got to fix that little bump you made."

"Okay," Darcy handed it to her. Then she sat back and drank her coffee, "So when is Erik going to be back?"

"Oh soon he has to help me with the configurations."

"Uh huh…you know I'm totally useless here right…the only reason I'm here is because S.H.I.E.L.D. needs me to keep quiet."

"Oh you're not useless…you um…"

"Oh it's okay, I'm just bored, but I suppose Coulson will give me some more freaking results to watch, again. I swear he just puts me in front of a screen saver, the screen hardly moves."

"Darcy," Coulson called. "I need you to…"

"Monitor for anomalies…" She hung her head low, "got to go, darn it." Jane gave her a sympathetic smile.

It was not that Darcy did not appreciate her job, it was nice. They paid decently enough, well for her anyway…she imagined for Jane and the superhero clan they could use a little more compensation than 15 dollars an hour and housing vouchers, and a few free meals. She imagined Tony Stark probably did not even bother to cash his check, just toss it away. It was chump change to him.

Anyway, it was just she felt utterly useless and bored, and bored was not her thing. She hated it. And bored for her, usual got Darcy into trouble, because she was prone to play a prank or two, like shaving cream in a chair, or glue on a desk. Sometimes she got more creative, one time she took Fury's eye-patch and put some ink that left a blue mark. Really, Nick had been utterly pissed but it was worth the week of deduction in pay, and having to write an apology letter and read it out loud.

Now however, Fury told her if she pulled anymore pranks she would end in a hole somewhere, where she could cause no more trouble, so she was stuck behaving. She took to reading books and sometimes she would play online games. Fury was not too happy about that, but they all pretend they did not see it, besides a couple of co-workers took to developing the habit as well.

The dullness kept going until Darcy noticed something strange about the screen there was a spike. A freaking spike, she quickly ran into the lab to tell Jane when she noticed something really weird, sparks coming from the place. Well…she never ever thought things through anyway, but normally she would run away, but if, "Jane," she yelled. She opened the door, hoping to find it was some random glowing light or something.

It wasn't…

When she awoke she found herself surrounded by shimmering golden metal. It was nothing she had seen, "You, what are you doing here?" It was a guy in some metal gladiator like getup, and judging by the fury on his face, Darcy was not ready to find out what he wanted. She ran as fast as she could accidentally running over to innocent kids.

"Oh Geez, I'm sorry," She pulled herself off of a rather large, but young looking blonde boy, "I'm kind of lost here. My friend was playing with one of her machines and..."

"You are mortal," a tiny but known it all voice spoke. She looked over to see a small boy dressed in green and gold. He was the most adorable thing, and Darcy never understood the necessary of pinches cheeks until now. She refrained however because the kid…seriously looked at her like when Jane was just about to pounce on her for messing up her equipment. In that case, it was not cute, it was fucking scary shit.

"Yeah," She replied, but annoyed at herself for acting so silly. The kid was really small, what did she have to fear? She rolled her eyes, "and what are you? A freaking horse?"

"I am Prince of Asgard!" He snarled. So the kid was a brat, suddenly her fingers were not itching to pinch some color into those cute little cheeks, anymore.

"Brother?" The blond boy questioned just as the big hefty guard came barreling toward them. Darcy was sure she had lost him, putting a pink bow on Fury's head had trained her in the evading department.

"Thor," Loki's voice was eerily calm as he watched the warrior grab the woman, "We have an intruder."

"Thor?" Darcy asked and she looked at the large boy again, "No way! Thor of Asgard? Hey!" She pushed against the large hefty guy and tried to squirm away, the guy's gear probably would make a good back scratch-er. Seriously! She was sure she already had a couple of cuts. She could not get away.

"How do you know his name?" Loki stepped in front of his big brother, who quickly grabbed him and put him back behind him. Tiny arms crossed out of annoyance and he huffed. It was absolutely cute, the itch was back.

"Let me go, buster, or I'll taser you!" It was a normal defense, she reached for her trusty gadget, it was always on her person. Her aunt Jewel taught her to always be prepare after all. She pulled it behind her and down the guy went. "I warned you!"

Green eyes watched her tensely and blue ones came back defiant as Thor was ready for a throw-down and it was Thor-but small. She could see it in his eyes, the color of his hair, he was nowhere near to becoming the large sexy guy she remembered, but it was there. She was confused as to how she came to here, but she figured she was somehow in Thor's past, because it was him.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed, "It's really you! Thor…well…I guess you wouldn't know who I am…um…you are so adorable." She poked at him. The blonde prince frowned and Loki was completely amused. "This is so freaking cool! Where am I at? Is this really Asgard?" She asked the blond, than the dark-haired prince pouted because this new stranger was obviously fascinated by his brother. Why did everyone like him better?

"What shall we do brother?" Thor inquired as he looked over to the small boy, "She took down one of father's personal guards. Do we throw her to the wolves?"

"What! Why would you do such a crazy thing like that! I'm sorry okay, he just freaked me out."

Loki scrunched his nose, "Those creatures are so disgusting and…" He gazed at her, and watched as she seemed to have only eyes for him, now. Darcy could not help it, out of the two, the boy with black hair was cuter, even though…he was scarier too. She could tell he was actually thinking it through, while Thor was already grabbing her hand and dragging her away. "She is too pretty…I like her…I shall keep her." He grabbed her other hand and stared directly at his brother with defiant, "And you tell father…I shall…well Sif has wanted a new pet, perhaps I shall gift her with a golden frog to match her hair."

"Brother? What are you saying?" Blue eyes were about ready to land on the floor.

"You tell father about my new pet and I shall turn you into a frog!"

"You will not!" Thor dived for his brother and wrapped an arm around him. "You will not be able to!" He began to try to wrestle his brother to the ground. It was just brothers playfully fighting, but Darcy could not help herself. Loki was so small and though, she could tell he was quick on his feet. Thor was twice his size.

"Hey!" Darcy exclaimed and she instinctively grabbed the small hand. She pulled him away from Thor and ran.

"He would not have hurt me," Loki somehow read her distress, "We Asgardians are not as weak as you Migardians and my brother would dare not harm me."

"Well, it freaked me out okay! I don't like it when family fights, we only get one and…" She lowered herself down, "You guys aren't freaky vases, you are irreplaceable." Loki looked at her wide-eyed.

"You do not know the ways of Asgard," He stated as he grabbed her hand again before she had time to respond, "Hurry father will be on his way! Brother never keeps his mouth closed for long, even when he promises to do so. He cannot lie to father like I can."

"Well, that's probably a good thing," Darcy said off-handily, "Hey watch your hands buddy, you are not old enough to touch me there!" She scolded as he pushed on her behind to get her to move.

"You will not move fast enough and it as far as I can reach." She glanced over at the tiny puffy cheeks.

"Oh fine whatever, where are we going?"

"My room," He replied.

"Ah well, you know most guys take a girl to dinner first." She face palmed. Darcy really did not know how to talk to kids.

"I will feed you. Now that you are my pet!"

"I'm not your pet, I'm a human being!"

"And I'm a prince of the most powerful of all nine realms, I have declared you my pet!"

"You can't declare me your pet! I'm a human!" She looked at the pout on his face and gave in, "But I can be your friend."

Loki went to open his mouth as he heard his mother, "Loki, what on the holy tree of Yggdrasillis going on?" Her eyes wide when she saw Darcy.

"Mother, this is a mortal, I wish to keep her!"

"Loki, humans are not pets, and how on Asgard did you get here?" She gazed at Darcy with a warm smile.

"Um I'm not sure…there was a light…"

"Some kind of magic?" Loki suggested.

"Well…no…just uh…an experiment gone wrong or something. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Frigga smiled, "You must be frighten by us, we will go meet with my husband and see about returning you to Midgard."  
_*_

Darcy was more than delighted at the idea of going home. When she did she was going to grab a tub chocolate and chug a whole liter of soda, because the intensity and craziness of this situation called for some serious stress relief time, but then she saw the Loki's face, for some reason she felt a little guilty.

She felt like she was on the yellow brick road and briefly wonder where the munchkins were until she saw the large old man on a golden Throne. Then she was practically begging for munchkins, because this guy gave her like 'I could squish you like an insignificant bug' vibe. He was overwhelming powerful and she was sure he was the king.

"What sort of mischief have you caused Loki?" He said in an almost dull tone, as if he was used to this all the time but his voice was still booming.

"Father…" the green-eyed boy seem intimidating, not that she could blame him but this was his father. Why did he look almost...afraid. "I found her wondering the halls and thought she might be…"

"What have I told you about lying Loki," His father sent shivers down him and without thinking he found himself hiding behind Darcy's legs. Frigga was wide-eyed, the affection that her normally shy boy was showing brought joy to her heart.

Darcy wondered if the guy could read minds or he just knew his son so well, because the kid had not even finished speaking when..."Loki said he was going to turn me into a frog!" Thor exclaimed suddenly.

"Weird," Darcy spoke without even thinking, "I never would have pegged Thor for a tat-tell." Frigga was surprised at the woman's curt statement.

"One would think a stranger in a new land would be more careful at what she says." Odin stated firmly.

"You sound like a fortunate cookie."

"Odin, my king," Frigga spoke once more afraid of what might happen to the woman if she continued to speak. Though, secretly she found the comments enjoyable herself, she would hate for someone Loki was already attached to, to end up in the dungeon her first night. "I think the young lady needs to rest for the night , I believe she has suffer much coming here. The children are also shock. I think I shall put them to bed early. " She watched Loki study her and Thor was staring at his father.

"Father, will you send her back," Loki boldly asked, he had to know, he did not want her to go, "Do you not think it unwise to send her back? Are we not to protect the mortals?"

"Do not call me unwise, child,"

"Father, I'm just merely concern that the mortal has not come in normal ways that maybe…she can not be sent without harm."

"I fear that our son may speak the truth. We do not understand all the ways of the mortals, until we are aware the effects." Frigga agreed.

"You can't be serious! I'm going to be stuck here…in this freaking place…I bet you don't even have pizza or coffee or…" Damn those eyes, he was about to cry. "Uh…what am I going to do here? Anyway,"

"Loki is need of a maid," Frigga said simply. "and has seem to taken to her."

"What!? I can't clean and cook for somebody else, I barely know how to work my microwave. Seriously I burn water!"

Frigga laughed, "We have the best cooks in all the nine realms we have no need for you." If the woman was not so nice, Darcy would be insulted, "And you'll be much too busy with my dear little mischievous son too worry about such frivolous things."

"What? What the heck you want me to do then?"

"Watch him, be his companion until we can figure when we can send you back." She was a queen with her words chosen carefully and her smile.

"I'm not a pet!" She glared at Loki as she saw him grinning. Why did she get the feeling the Loki somehow orchestrated this? He was just a child, right? There was no way he could have manipulate all this, was there?

"Lona," Frigga called a woman-dressed in much more simple outfit, a plain white dress-come in, "Please have Gerda ready a room for our guest near the children's quarters."

"Yes ma'am," She bowed politely before she disappeared. Darcy was surprised, she never seen anyone so polite in her life. Then she frowned as she realized that she would be expected to behave in a similar fashion. There was no way she could survive here; she chanced a glance at the king who seemed to hold a permanent frown. Nope, there was no way.

"Do not look so forlorn child. We will send you home soon enough, I promise. You must understand it has been our duty to protect the mortals when they cannot protect themselves. To send one in such potential harm is against our code."

"Oh come on, how do you know that keeping me here will cause…uh," Darcy needed to keep her mouth shut as that permanent frown seem to turn into a glare. "Never mind," She waved a hand, "I didn't say that."

"Rest assured if you are anyway harmful to the nine realms than we will do what we must," Frigga smiled, "but I hardly think one mortal, even with a tongue such as yours will do us harm."

"Don't be so sure," She muttered. Lona returned.

"The room is ready, my lady," She bent down sweetly again.

"Mother," Loki called, "May I show her the way?"

"Yes that would be wise, I'm afraid that I must discuss much with my King," Frigga smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling you planned all this?" Darcy said once they were out of the throne room. Lona kept her opinion to herself but her eyes were a bit wider.

Loki just grinned, "I wish to keep you…forever." Darcy blinked, then again, then she stared at him.

"That's not going to happen," Then his face fell. "Don't do that!"

"I want you to stay! You will stay I demand it so!"

"No, I can't okay, I got a family and…why I am arguing with you…you are what five…and I'm twenty-two. I win!"

"No, you have to, you have to and I am ten," He was on the verge of tears. For the first time, Loki could not comprehend, but he did not feel alone.

"Not fair! You can't use tears!" Loki pouted even more, but a grin was sneaking up as well, "Hey, now you were totally cheating. Chill, chill-lax, kid, no more tears!"

"Chill? What is that?"

"It is a phrase?"

"A phrase? I never heard of such words."

"Well, it is words I speak where I from."

"Do you always say strange things?" He inquired, she could tell immediately he was a very curious child.

"You'll probably figured that out for yourself in a day or two,"

"Oh so you are staying,"

"For awhile," It was not a lie, because she got a feeling it would weeks before Jane brought her back. She wondered how much the world would change? It could be a lot with all the baddies that keep showing up from time to time.

**Author's Commentary: **I had intense desire to write something like this, and somehow I thought it would be easier then it was. The thing is Loki/Darcy really are a good couple for humor, but writing this is going to be a challenge because it has a lot more serious tone. This explains how Loki turns bad, and guess in the long run will probably be a redemption fic. I don't at this point know how AUCD, Alternate Universe Canon Divergence it is going to be, still working out details of the last part_. 1This was something I found on Wikipedia, it was part of this rune that prophecy destruction._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank You to my reviewers, I was starting to think I lost my touch and should just quit, until I posted this and you guys seemed to love it. I do to, I just hope I don't disappoint now. Maybe I should stick with Darcy and Loki fiction, people seemed to like it. If you have any ideas of what you might like me to write in the future, let me know I'm always open to ideas. And my grammar sucks, I did edit it, but if there is anyone out there willing to **Beta please stand up! **Lot of joy to my fans, Estelle.

Part two: Torn

_**Pet-**Loki had a horse growing up but he never considered it a pet. He did not even take care of it, they had stable hands for that. Darcy, however...well when he was a child he believed she was his to take of. He had decided if he was going to keep his pet that she should have a name, and Darcy Lewis was the most ridiculous name he has every heard of, and that was how she would become his Dagna. _

It had already been two weeks, and the bridge keeper was trying to find her away home, but even he could not see into the future, and Darcy was from the future. It was possible she could be stuck there for ten years, if Jane did not figure out a way. So she would have to entertain Loki, in the meantime. And for some reason he seemed to think changing her name was part of her duties.

"That's mine name, you don't get to change it brat!"

"I am prince of Asgard you do not call me brat. And I shall name you!"

"You can't change my name! I can't even do that without a legal document!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm a prince…and….I wish to name you because I'm going to keep you, forever!"

Darcy eyes widened, "Not this again!" but she decided it was a useless argument, "I'm not some toy."

"What is a toy?" He tilted his head, honestly curious.

For some reason Darcy wondered to that special place in her drawer where she kept a specific toy. "Uh…" children toys, "They are um…fake…plastic," That could actually describe both, "They are the things children play with," Oh good finally a difference.

"Plastic, what is plastic?"

"It is just some kind of material like…metal?" She wished Jane was here, Jane was good at explaining things to her, which Darcy's understanding was that of child's so that should mean Jane could make kids comprehend.

"Is a sword a toy, then?"

"Well…" There were toy swords, uh…but somehow she did not think most parents on Earth would let their kids play with the kind of sword was talking about, "Not really,"

"Oh?" Loki thought for a moment, "Well, you are right you are not a toy, but you are still my pet…I shall call you…Darby!"

"Oh no! That is a horrible name! That sounds like…are you trying to call me a horse or something? And how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a pet. I do not have four legs." She glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Many creatures on Asgard only have two legs."

"Well…that may be true, but I'm smarter than you and I am telling you I am not a pet."

"But if you were smarter than me…than you would know you are my pet." He said it as if it was fact.

"Because I'm smarter than you I know I'm not a pet."

"Do you think those who argue with children are very smart?"

"No…what…hey," He grinned at her. "You!Stop messing with my head, kid. Just stop, you are not freaking naming me." Her irritation must have been showing because mist passed over emeralds and Darcy found herself overwhelmed. _ I'm a sucker_, she thought to herself, "Fine, you can name me," Loki smirked and Darcy knew that yeah she really was a sucker, but for some reason she did not mind.

"ÞORBJORG" He said.

"How do you even pronounce that?"

"I just did."

"Whatever…no"

"Freya?"

"That sounds all right," She shrugged, "What does it mean?"

"Woman."

She rolled her eyes, "What you can't tell that I'm female, now?"

"I know you are female, I wish to call you something else anyway, hmmm….Elli."

"What does that mean?" She had a suspicion by his grin it was insulting.

"Old,"

"Now you are just being mean," She leaned forward and for a second Loki was actually frightened as she began to move her fingers in a motion that caused him to laugh, but he did not like it.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" he yelled.

Darcy was surprised, but sighed, "I'm sorry," Loki still glared at her. "Fine! Call me an old lady, geesh kid you are freaking me out." He seemed appeased by that and shook his head.

"You are much to be pretty for that name."

"Oh I got a real charmer here! Guess I found my guy with a white horse." She teased.

He looked confused, "My horse is black."

"It is a reference…never mind!" She should have known better.

"I shall call you Dagna," He said firmly, and she knew there was no more arguing with him. Besides it was not the worse name he could come up with; she did see some of those weird names in the book that Jane had.

"So what does that mean?" She wondered if she would regret asking but if people started giggling she would want to know why.

"New Day," She could live with that. She would not even have to answer to it if she did not feel like it. "Okay, you win, you can call me Dagna,"

"And you shall answer to it?"

How does this kid know what she was thinking, "Fine," She agreed, "Now, what are we going to do now?"

Loki grinned, "We play!" Darcy figured out rather fast, that Loki's idea of play was different then most kids.

_**Outcast- **Loki recalled the devastating moment, the desperation suffering from the cruelty of knowing he was right. He was cast out even in his father's eyes, his father had known he was different and never spoke to him about it, but that was not the true affliction he burden him with, the truth and the worst of it was he had treated him as such. The worse part was never the strangers eyes, the peasants who thought they were better than him, nor the fear that lingered in their eyes, it was what lingered in his father's eyes. He never saw such in her eyes not even now as she sits across from him on the other side of the glass looking at him as if he were strange but never like he did not belong, perhaps it was because he did. _

Darcy watched several interactions between Thor and Loki since she has been there. She found that Thor was just like most brothers. More often than not, the blonde would ditch the younger prince to be with his friends. And like most little brothers, Loki would follow behind, "Come, Dagna," He ushered her on, "We must hurry!" He moved quickly as his brother made his way to the center of the village where his friends where.

"Hey, hey slow down, what are we doing anyway? I didn't wear the right shoes to go into stealth mood." She whined, though she was never in the right shoes. Stupid palace dress code, she had to wear these tight uncomfortable flats.

"Shh, shh," He whispered and she crouched beside him, they watched Thor as he wrestled with another boy with brown hair. Watching two children fighting like a dogs over a bone did not seem to impress her at all.

She yawned, "This is boring."

"It is not! Don't you know my brother…he is…he will be a great warrior one day…he will be king…" there was a sadness in his eyes.

"So," She shrugged, "I seen way cooler fights than this…"

"You have!" Loki looked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, people fighting in the sky and stuff, you know I once saw this guy on the news fly in this suit. He is a mortal you know, but really smart like you, and he probably could kick your brother's ass."

"Really?" His green eyes were large and round, attentive. It was funny as much as Loki admired his brother, he still wanted to see him get knocked down a peg or two.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Thor demanded as he finally took notice of him, "did you follow me again and why did you bring your wet nurse?"

"What…oh no…these…" Darcy pointed at her boobs, "Do not get sucked on by random babies!"

"Oh my," Sif said as she looked up, "You're brother is so cute!"

"Well he is also a pain," Thor stated, "We are training here, go away."

"I want to train, too." Loki eagerly demanded.

"You are too small, go away."

"You never play fairly anyway!" another boy stated.

"I do too, I follow all the rules."

"No, brother you always use trickery!" Thor pointed out, "It is not fair! It is not the way of Asgard."

"Please brother," Those eyes, Darcy knew there was no way his brother could resist them. She never could, how could a little twelve year old be able to?

"Fine, but you cannot use magic."

"Agreed," He nodded.

"You can wrestle Falco," Darcy could not believe it! The guy was twice the size of little lithe Loki.

"I don't…" She began to argue.

"Do not worry," He grinned at her and when Falco came after Loki. The boy danced around in the square, and when the guy tried to grab him, he quickly dived away. He would move side to side, all around while staying within the limited space. When the guy grabbed him, Loki was able to apply the right pressure in certain areas, like kicking him in the legs to get him to let go. If it had been a battle of pure strength Loki might have lost, but with the guy's slow movements and the boy's intelligence, there was no challenge.

"I won," He said gleefully and Darcy clapped in delight, but was surprised when she looked around to see frowns.

"Your brother is like a snake," Sif noted not in insulting manner but in mere observation.

"As usual brother, you do not fight honorable." Loki's face fell. Darcy's brown eyes took in the sight of the whole world staring down the child as if he was…a freak. Her heart broke, she saw the mixed expressions of horror and disbelief. She wanted to…to...

Scream.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" Now all the people stared at her and she did not mind it all. She stood in front of Loki.

"Let's go," he tugged at blue silk. "I am bore with this game."

"Go with your wet nurse!" Thor teased.

Darcy turned on her heels and glared, "Call me, wet nurse again! I will use my magic box." She held out her tazer.

Thor was wide-eyed, and most of the people were more concerned that she produced a weapon from her bosom, but he seen more than a few guards go down because of it and was more worried about the weapon itself, than its location. He stepped away from her, wisely so. She then headed back toward the castle with Loki in tow.

"You know, I know he is your brother and all but sometimes…he is a donkey," She tried to censor herself when she could, "I guess one day you will look at this and laugh!" She gazed at his thoughtful look, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I am different," His voice was cold.

"So…?" She raised a brow, that was supposed to be bad? She was different and she was happy with it, being like everybody else, yuck. She was too awesome for that, and so was he.

He suddenly glared at her and kicked her, "You are a stupid mortal!"

"Hey! You brat, how dare you kick me!" She bent down and rubbed her leg.

"I will kick you because you are stupid! You are stupid, don't you know I'm…I'm…different and different...I am alone. Why I am alone?" He was screaming and there were so many tears; Darcy sometimes forgot that Loki was just a child. That despite how smart he was, there were still things he would not understand because…in the end he was a just a young boy.

"Hey, hey," She brought herself close to him, on her knees-and surly Lona was going to kick her ass one of these days for all the dresses she ruined. She could imagine the red head shaking her head as Darcy came back home.-and she did not touch him but her brown eyes looked into beautiful emeralds, "You are not alone, I am here."

"Dagna," he leaned in, "Don't ever leave."

You should never lie but Darcy could not help herself in saying, "Okay."

_**Home**- There was a time when Loki believed Asgard was his home, but then the day came when his father him about who he really was. He believed he would never find home ago, not without her._

"_Brother, return home with me, forget this foolish dream." _

"_I am content here." His arms were crossed. _

_His Dagna walked in, "Oh hey big guy," She greeted Thor, but then she looked at him, "I brought you the stories I could dig up on Spider-man." _

"_Thank you," Loki was truly grateful. _

"_The tale from when were children," Thor took the papers from Darcy and slipped then into the slot were usually Loki's food was delivered. _

_Darcy stared at him, "I have to go home, but I'll be back tomorrow, try not to get too bored and blow up the place, I like working here." She teased, "The pay is great." _

"_I would never destroyed what is precious to you." _

"_I know people think I'm an idiot for this but I believe you." With that she returned to her home taking away Loki's home with it, would she stay if she remembered who he was. _

"_I know it means nothing to you, but I believe you as well." Thor replied. Loki just scoffed at his words. _

It was four months since his Dagna's arrival and many people were actually grateful. His pranks were no less brilliant but a lot less dangerous. He actually paid attention to his studies, because if he finished quickly he would be allowed to play with his 'pet'. It made things easier at the palace, and Loki…Frigga could see as ran down the halls with excitement…he was happier.

"What are you doing?" his mother asked with a smile.

"I'm playing hide and seek." He informed her in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh?" Frigga was delighted to find he was not up to his usual antics. She watched as he turned himself to look like a wall…well _mostly_….Darcy came running down the corner, "Dagna."

"Your highness," She bowed, "How's it going? You haven't seen a strange creature around here. You know this thing that looks like an adorable boy with the coolest green eyes ever! Stands about this high!" She held her hand down. There was giggling near by and Darcy glanced over to see the wall had green eyes, she watched as it quickly turned bronze again. "Oh boy you don't have those weird gremlin things do you…I hear the ones with green eyes are the most dangerous." Another giggle and then a weird roar, because when she described scary monsters she often used a roar sound, she jumped a little, pretending to be frightened "Oh my, I think I need to find Loki quick. He has got to protect me!"

Frigga smiled, "I'm afraid I haven't seen him. Perhaps you should find Thor."

"No," Loki returned to normal and jumped toward where Darcy was. The queen's eyes widened as she saw the angry that swept across her smaller child's face as he grabbed the young woman's hand. "I'll protect Dagna, she is mine to protect!" There was worry that had began to settle inside her, Loki was getting too attached to his maid.

"Oh I know you will," Darcy stated as she saw Frigga's frown. She wondered why? Loki was a little possessive but understandable with all the time they spent together. "Okay, now my turn to hide!" She gazed down at the thoughtful child, "What's wrong, little dude?" Loki had grow accustomed to Dagna's strange speech.

"Did you know it was me the whole time?"

Darcy blew some hair out of her face, it was getting so much longer, "Well, sorry but yeah…come on you had fun what does it matter otherwise?"

He thought for a second, "Does it make me weak?" he wondered. She wanted to touch his hair, but refrained.

"What idiot told you that? I just knew it was you because I know you, okay. Besides, you'll so find me in like two minutes."

"Yes, I think I'll try for one this time." He was happy with that, good, Darcy still sucks with talking to kids, but she guessed it was okay because Loki was really smart.

He found her in one minute and ten seconds, he spent all day trying to break his record. After the day they have dinner and Darcy hated dinners, but she endured them for the kid.

"And then I threw him on the ground," Thor recounts one of his practice fights with his friend.

"You show great promise, Thor." The boy glowed, but Darcy wanted to cringe. She refrained from doing so, 'promise' ugh she knew that meant 'you got talent kid but you still can do better' her asshole of a father said things like that. Yeah, it sounded encouraging during her first few years but after awhile he started to added the 'you can do better part'. She can tell by Odin's tone, he has expectations, high expectations. Sometimes…she wanted to scream: 'Why can't you be happy with who they are' but she reminded herself that he was billion times stronger. She knew one day that was not going to be enough.

"Father, I found Dagna in one minute today!" Loki exclaimed and Frigga smiled. Darcy does not know whether to hate her for what she does not do or love her for what she does.

"That is good, you are getting so clever!" Frigga stated. Odin has got his favorite, it was obvious in every word he chose. She never disliked Thor, she saw he was an adorable kid, obviously not as shrewd as Loki, but still he was funny and brave. She can see how he will grow into the great God-man he was...going to become. What makes her hates these dinners…when she glanced over back at Loki, his confused expression when his father kind of down plays his victories of the day. She knew…how does she not…she understood exactly how Loki became the guy who sent that giant robot to bring the hurt down on his brother. She knew he will be a villain and it was all his father's fault. Dads are such assholes. No wondered these two brothers end up having a large smack down in the future. She did not want to think about that, she did not care about the rules of time, she would make sure Loki stayed the way he was.

"Clever, yes," The beam that been on the mischievous boy's face fell instantly at his father's other words, "but you should practice with your brother, you won't always have time to use your mind. You need to become stronger if you wish to help protect Asgard."

"Yes father." A random bone flies because Darcy broke the thing with a rage of a New Yorker in a traffic jam two minutes from work. She twitched.

"Is everything alright, Dagna?" Frigga asked looking cautiously curious.

"Fine," another twitch, "Just this annoying…!" twitch, Loki watched her intensely, "little bug." She smacked her eye, "Ow, why the hell did I just do that!" but the twitching stopped.

"Oh my, perhaps we should have a healer look at that," Frigga suggested. "Lona," The redhead popped out, and Darcy wondered if she often thought _why me?_ Poor woman was always helping her and Loki—well mostly her-out. She probably never got much of a workout before she arrived, the taser queen hoped she was getting paid a lot, but probably not.

"Yes ma'am," She bowed politely and proceeded to the healing room, "I will see to it." Darcy followed her, "You should be more careful, Dagna, and you must count your blessings the queen is so kind."

"What do you mean?"

"If the King were ever to see your temper directed at him, there is no telling what your fate might be. He doesn't take well to insolence from anyone, especially a mortal."

"Well, the guy shouldn't be such a jerk to his kids!"

"You think him unkind but Thor will someday be king. He must be prepare for such."

Darcy stared, "Thor, not Loki! Right…" She stomped her foot and blue eyes widened. "Why does everyone think Loki is so inferior!"

"He is not like other Asgardians," Lona stated.

"What does that matter?"

She shook her head, "Dagna, I understand your attachment and I do not believe this about Loki's ability in being king more that…the kingdom will not see him as such, causing much distrust and unrest in the kingdom."

Darcy was frozen with disbelief and despair. She was no genius but she was not as dumb some believe. Just because she spelled it out for everyone because there are a lot of idiots, does not mean she can not understand the underlying meaning. She now gets it. Loki will never be king because the people will never accept him. That just pissed her off even more.

Lona gave her a sad smile, "Dagna, you are my friend. I should not even speak of such things, but I do not wish to see further harm come to either you or Prince Loki."

She cannot help but give the poor girl her over the top smile, because after all the maid sometimes suffered as much or worse because of the trouble that her and the prince cause. Yet…she was still so kind, "I appreciate it, I kind of love you like my new gal-pal, you are my friend too." She grabbed the woman's hand in reassurance. "I will try harder to behave myself more."

They reached the healer who checked on her and promptly sent her back to the dinner table. Darcy politely curtsies when she returned and she winked at Loki who appeared a bit worried. He smiled and both of them miss the King and Queen exchange looks, Odin was somewhat angry and Frigga's was laced with concern.

When night time falls Darcy watched the queen kiss both boys on the forehead and tuck them in. "Mother," Loki looked up. "Would it be alright if Dagna sings a ballad from Midgard."

Frigga was startled but smiled, "Alright, I must admit I am curious as well. We only have seen glimpses of your world, and the boys are not allowed on the bi-frost yet."

"Oh well, I'm not very good at singing." Darcy replied. She did not know if that was true but despite how she likes running her mouth, she hates singing in public.

"Nonsense, neither am I," Frigga waves her comment away.

"Mother you have a wonderful voice," Thor claimed.

"Yes, nonsense mother," Loki agreed with a yawn. "Dagna I demanded it!"

"Oh you do, well in that case…I shall not do it," She crossed her arms.

"No…no please," he quickly changed his attitude pulling himself up to gaze at her eagerly.

"Damn, I guess I have to now!" She sighed, "Let's see here, oh I wish I had my I-pod." She tried to recall some kind of ballad but she never paid attention to any of her English classes or anything like that…and she cannot remember any specific Mythology because all she remembered was what Jane told her and she did not put those in rhythmic patterns. All she can seem to conjure from the course itself was that a snake was always a scapegoat and that girl next to her always wore way too much perfume.

"Come on," Loki pleaded.

"Yes," Thor was even encouraging her, t_hat was new_, "Tell us a great tale of heroes in battle."

"Oh yeah!" She remembered seeing it on the news a few years back and she heard the song as it was played over and again. "Heroes, yes, Spider-man, Spider-man," She began to sing it, "Look here comes your neighborhood Spider-man."

Both boys eyes went wide and they jumped up in their beds. Frigga had a watchful eye, "Is that an old legend?"

"No, actually he is a real guy!" Darcy exclaimed, of all the things she has told them. Why has she not told them about the cool stuff? "He wears a suit, shoots webs from his hands." She waved her hands around as she stood up to mimic Spider-man. "He swings from real high!"

"Tell us more," The blonde ordered.

"Yes, how can he swing? Where does it come from?" Loki inquired. Darcy sees Frigga has an exasperated sigh 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to the queen, realizing her error. She was supposed to relax the boys, not rile them up. Frigga shook her head with a grin.

"Come on, come on, I want more." the older boy was now practically growling.

"Well…" Darcy put a hand on her hip, "If you are going to talk me like that, I'm not telling you anything."

"I am prince!" Thor insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes, "That does not work on Dagna."

"Ah, you finally got it! Well, you guys need to go to sleep, if you are good I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Ahh!" They both moped and she promptly walked out with Frigga behind.

"Loki is very much attached to you." The queen noted.

"I know, I'm so lovable," Darcy joked.

"Perhaps too lovable, you will return home someday." Darcy stopped because she had forgotten, home was getting so far away. At first it was all she could think about, her bed, pillows, her cat, and her friends. At first she would stare up the sky waiting hoping to go home, but now... She does not know what to say. What can she say? Instead she walked back to her room and rested her head on her pillows. This was home, now.

_**Pain**_- _Mortals think they know pain but Loki had endure much worse as a child. Nothing compared to sitting her3 trying to get his beloved to remember him and the pity looks from his brother. _

"_My dear brother I just wish there was something I could do." Thor looked at his brother behind the glass. _

"_You can stop staring at me like that!" He snarled. Nothing would ever compare to this pain and humiliation to have his brother's pity and to have his Dagna not recall who he was. Though maybe the pain could be worse, if she did know and she decided that she would have nothing to do with him. _

"I think I shall fill the place up with snakes!" Loki announced.

_Oh boy!_ Darcy thought. She could see the glee on his face and she was fast on her feet. She knew immediately when he looked at her like _that_ there was no way to talk him out of it. She shook her head, "That sounds great, but don't you think that is boring?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Boring?" He tilted his head. He was thinking for a moment until he agreed, "It is rather dulling! It is too simple!" He eagerly nodded his head.

"Yeah, now…oh you know what be awesome!" She bent down, looked at him in eye-level. She hated the dress she wore, way too tight and thick, _how many layers do they need? _ She shook that thought away.

"What?" He was eager and she hated to admitted but maybe why she did not completely stop him was also because he was always so delighted when she came up with a plan. The problem was now she was going to have to think of something at the top of head that sounded more fun than watching a bunch of stiffs running away snakes. She had to admit the image was amusing! Those guys were supposed to be Gods, always acting high and mighty boasting of 'I killed this and that' only to be subdue by a little kid's tricks. "What?" His voice became pleading, "Tell me," He stomped his foot, as smart as Loki was it was times like this she remembered how young he was, "Now!"

"Oh and why should I?" She teased still trying to figure something out.

He frowned, "I want you to!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh maybe I will, if you say please."

"I will not say please!"

"Then I won't tell you." She stuck her tongue out, "I'm not telling!" she began to run away, which she knew she would not get very far. Loki was swift on his feet. She just hoped she could think of something. She tried to think of some of her greatest tricks, one of her favorites was when she was living in the dorms and they took someone's stuff from one room to the other. There was the one time they taped Erica's mattress to the ceiling, but none of that would be enough for Loki. All simple child's play, he needed a challenge.

"Tell me," Loki was huffing and puffing. He was so cute!

"Hmm, well say please," She bent over.

"Please," He looked so defeated too, and Darcy was so surprised, she was hoping to have more time.

"Well, come here, closer," She waggled her finger and he leaned close. "I call this the Super Freaking Out trick. When I was in school I knew this mean girl so we convinced her that there were snakes in her bed."

Loki was confused, "I was going to use snakes."

She shook her head, "That's the challenge, you can't use real snakes, you have to make people believe there are snakes there without them actually being there."

He looked thoughtfully, and Darcy knew it probably was not going to work. "Yes, that does sound like a challenge," he admitted, "How do I convince people there are things that are not there?!"

"Oh mmm…well we put thin strings on fake snakes, and stood out of the other room and tugged on them."

"But how will one use that with so many people, I could use magic."

"Oh do you know a puppet spell or something?"

"Puppet spell?"

"You know something that makes fake things move." She wiggled her fingers in demonstration.

"Yes, but…" He frowned, "it is not very hard for me to move things,"

"Oh so you can make them move exactly like really snakes?"

His eyes widened, "No," He frowned, "I have not thought of that, and that will be hard and oh…" He was delighted, "To do so many at once, I'm only able to move a few objects at once." Darcy wondered how he was planning on bringing the snakes, she guessed he probably was going to get a whole bunch and let them loose. Well, at least this situation should not get too out of control...

It takes Loki four days to master the perfect motion of a snake and Darcy was amazed at the gracefulness of the dead snake. They had to be dead snakes, because Asgard does not have a place that sells little fake toys. So the whole dead snake bothers her, because they are so real looking that when it moves near her she jumps, "Keep the thing away from me!"

He frowned, "Do you not like my trick?"

"Oh I do…it is such a good trick it freaks me out!" She edges against the wall. Loki pulled the snake away from her.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"That is good, but…" He frowned, "I still do not know how I am going to do enough to frighten off all the representatives of Fanral," Darcy remembered that Loki thought he was doing his father a favor. It was not a secret Odin had displeasure toward the residents from the outer gates of Asgard. Though, Darcy also knew he was going to be livid with them once he figured out who it was, but Loki was determined.

"Well, I guess you will have to practice some more." With any luck the representatives will be gone...

No such Luck…at all.

Darcy watched as the large men actually scurry like mice out of the room. The women screaming loudly enough to vibrate the walls. The snakes slithered everywhere, she had no idea he had managed to do so many and she was impressed but that did not help the fear that settle when the king's voice roared, "Stop this instance!" Everyone stopped moving, the big furry Fanral had settled down.

"Who has brought such insolence in my Kingdom." Then the arguments began the gorilla looking men yelled and demand repayment for their embarrassment. The Asgardians stated it was there fault that some of the most valuable artifacts had been destroyed because they acted like children.

Darcy gripped Loki's hand, "Come on." He did not need to be told twice and she could feel his hand shiver in hers or maybe it was hers that was shaky. She did not know, but then Thor opened his big fat mouth, well more like whispered.

"Loki," The king shouted.

She realized as they stood before the king, there be no running to safety and she also come to the conclusion that Thor was a daddy's boy. She knew he thought he was doing the right thing, but she was afraid for what would happen to Loki. "You have made a mockery of our kingdom, Loki, and you," He pointed out "Dagna, you are supposed to keep a watchful eye on him."

"Well come on it is not that bad, I thought it was pretty fun to see that big um gorilla jump so high," Darcy remarked.

The big white Fanaral sneered, "How dare she?"

"Silence," Odin ordered, "This is my throne, my kingdom, you will have your say later." He looked down on Loki, "I can no longer let your actions go unpunished," Oh this was not good, because if before when he Loki locked in his room was not a punishment, what was?

"Guards," Odin said, "Take her to the room and lock her in."

"You are grounding me seriously!" She fought against the guards, but this time they were smarter and armed they confiscated her special box. Loki tried to run to her, but Thor held him back.

"Let me go!" he yelled. Then he began to say some strange words and she knew he was trying to cast a spell.

"Stop this, you will not be allowed to see her for the rest of the week," Odin ordered. "Now, Lona," the maid scurried, "Take the prince to his room, I shall think of a punishment for his insolence later."

Darcy was promptly shoved in her room. "You assholes, how can you let him treat him like that."

The guard snarled, "If the child was like us we wouldn't have to treat him in such a manner."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shouted back as she fell onto the floor. "You are so lucky I don't have my taser," She glared at him.

"I think it would be wise not to ask questions that will only lead you to trouble woman. You should also to learn to hold that tongue." She jumped up but the door was slammed in her face. "BASTARD!"

It was not the last time she would be locked up, nor would it be the worse thing she would have to endure. No! The worse thing was watching the things happened to Loki and not being able to stop them, knowing slowly that they were turning him into...She would not allow it to happen, she would not.

Her heart wrenched when she saw Loki a week later, he looked so pale, so frail, and there were marks on his fair skin. She found out from Lona, Loki had been confined to his room, but that was not the worse of it, because his crimes had been against the Fanral. They had sentenced their own punishment which included what they called a '_light_' flogging. Darcy had been enraged, she immediately stomped toward the throne. Lona had stood in her way begging her to stop but the fiery brunette was going to release a can of whoop ass on that bastard of a king. Nothing would stop her…except she felt a tug and she gazed down.

The little boy clung onto to the skirt of her dress, "Dagna, Dagna, I do not wish to be alone, please." Pleading eyes...she imagined that was what trees near the Nigara Falls would appear like.

"Okay, I won't do anything, I promise." She then turned away from the direction she been going and took Loki back to his room, she helped Lona tend to his wounds. She told him stories that her mother once told her, and some bizarre ones that she made up.

"We call those…."

"Seriously?" Darcy had been surprised such a thing really existed.

"Yes,"

"Well, kid I guess I should let you rest." She hesitated at first but laid a light kiss on his forehead. He grabbed her arm and looked determinedly at her.

"No, I order you as my pet to stay."

She sighed, "Okay," not even arguing about being called a pet; she stayed until he fell asleep, just as Thor enter into the room, who had a slight guilty expression on his face. She noted that she rarely pay attention to Thor at all, and maybe she should spend more time with him, considering he was his best friend's future love of her life. However, the overwhelming need to protect and be there for Loki would always take over. Darcy never felt motherly toward him but as days go on, she always felt her place was by his side.

_**Protection**_-_Loki had been under the impression when he was younger his duty was to protect Dagna, but when he got older he realized she had been his protection. She was the one that kept him grounded in hope for everything around him._

Darcy had been forced to stay away from Loki for an entire week. She had no idea why, but she was not allowed to go with the king's family when they went to visit some nobles on business in the kingdom. It was their first time apart. She thought she might enjoy some time from the kid and she did…for like fifteen minutes.

She actually felt like she did well.

She tried studying the Asgard history but well…it was about as interesting as the wall. She tried to get Lona to give her the abridged version, but that was…just well she went back to staring at the wall. Though the poor woman did try.

She than decided to explore some more of the palace, but it looked all the same. She tried to retrace her footsteps. That ended up…well all depended on your point of view. She found it:

The Bifrost.

She stared at the rainbow icicles which was the best way she could use to describe it. It looked like a giant rainbow that been frozen in time just so it could be used for travel. She thought, if Jane froze a rainbow from Earth maybe she would be able to make Older Thor return. The astrophysicist would scoff at the idea and give her a lecture about particles and stuff, Darcy would not and was not interested in understanding.

It did not matter. It was here. And what a perfect time this would be? She thought to herself. She would be gone, she would not have to say goodbye. Nor deal with the pain of... Loki would be heartbroken she realized. She inched a little closer. Would it take her to the right time? Where was the guardian of the bridge, Helmel—something? She looked around, maybe he took a bathroom break.

Yeah right!

Still…She could go home. And yet…she did not want to….She could not…. "Guess it is too late already," She turned around and began looking for another way around. She did not notice Heimdallr watching.

So she…tried reading again…then she decided to try and be useful. Actually do maid's work, she tried to help Lona, but she actually made things worse when somehow she turned clothes blue. How does she even do that? The water was clear!

Finally Gerda the head maid, got tired of her and sent her off with a guard who does not really know what to do with her at first, but she became curious about the swords. He shrugged and began to show her how to use a sword in case the prince was ever in real trouble. After that Darcy begins to connect with the handsome Arni, who has sharp features but hair of almost white and blue eyes.

"Now, you must keep it up like this," he hits the bottom of the handle, "Higher, aim for vital organs, my Lady."

"I'm no lady," She remarked.

"You are surly not a man!" He teased back as she lunged at him. He blocked her sword with his. They often collided like that.

"Well no…I'm much more awesome than some prissy lady, though."

"Not all ladies are what…you say prissy, Lady Eira is a powerful warrior as you. She moves with swift grace but with as much strength as many men."

"Yeah, what I don't get if you have nothing against women fighting. Why aren't more fighting?"

"Most women do not wish to fight, because they have more need in the household. There is no dishonor in it either."

"Oh so you guys think it is cool to be a housewife or a warrior," Darcy said thoughtful, "That's totally cool." Adonis smiled at her.

"You have a delightful grin."

"Thank you, hey if you are flirting with me, give a girl a warning because I got mad skills when I'm ready."

"Flirting? perhaps if the need is to occur I will do so."

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out, "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you."

"The Prince's hand maiden?" He raised a brow, "I would hold myself too high in honor to think myself worthy, let alone you unworthy."

"Uh…what!" She stared in disbelief.

"I think that concludes our practice for the day." He replied as he sheathed his sword.

"Uh yeah." Did he just tell her that she was out of his league. No way! Was she that important as Loki's maid?

As the week progressed they continued with their usual banter and their borderline flirting. She was totally attracted to him, why would she not be? He was totally hot! Not to mention, he was nice, charming, totally like the white horse prince type, but he did not handle her like she would break. He truly taught her how to use a sword. Technically though, he was way older than her or was it the other way around? This time-line thing could be confusing, sometimes...well all the time if she thought about it, which she rarely did.

"Dagna," Lona came running in, "The royal family is on its way…oh my!" She stared at Darcy's torn dress. "You shouldn't wear such nice clothes during battle practice!" It fascinated her that the woman did not care that she was fighting, but she dared ruin the dress. Well in fairness it was expensive material, at least that was the impression she got from all the other servants near by.

She did not care, however, but quickly ran to her room. Lona quickly helped her into an emerald dress, "Loki has a fondness for green as much as you, my lady."

"I know," She smirked. She ran down the hall, excitement rising up in her. She finally understood this was her place. She was going nowhere and if ever she doubted again for a minute all she had to do was remember the sight of the little prince limping.

She did not hesitate.

She ran like she would disappear, if she did not hurry in time.

Her arms looped around him which caused a circle of gasps, because Loki did not push her away, "Dagna," his lips trembled with his voice.

"What the hell happened?" She growled with no concern on who was at the end of it.

"It was my fault!" Thor's voice vibrated with fear as he spoke, "Brother defended me when a great boar tried to attack me."

Darcy sighed, "It's not your fault."

"He fought honorable," Odin spoke, "You should be proud, Loki defended his brother with great honor."

"Is that all you care about? Your son is injured!"

"He will heal, soon, the healer will see to that."

She was left unsatisfied, "Where were you when this happened and I find it hard to believe that this was a simple boar! He is limping and I've see Loki take on plenty of boys twice his size and come unscathed."

"It was ten times my size," Loki admitted and that horrified her.

"Where were you? Why did you let the boys go alone!"

"They are Asgardian children, they can handle such matters alone. One cannot grow without challenges."

"But they are children! You can't expect them to take on challengers of an adult."

"They wondered into the woods without my permission and this is consequences that they face. They should count themselves grateful as I have decided this is punishment enough."

"Thank you father," Thor replied politely and Loki just looked down at the ground. And there it was the moment when Darcy was ready to take on a God because he was an asshole. She told him so, and she would never regret it.

"How can you say something so cruel! They are children! Do you even know why they went into the woods? Do you even care that both your children…not just your heirs could be dead! Do you, you pretend to be above us, but right now where you stand..."

"Dagna," Frigga's voice was panic.

"You will watch your tongue mortal, you have been trying my patience since your arrival." Odin spoke, "You are rash in your accusations. And I'm starting to think I have allowed your insolence to go for far too long."

She hugged Loki tightly, then once more looked at him. Then she let her tongue set her fate, 'FUCK YOU!"

Somehow it translates perfectly because Odin…he was outraged. She was then promptly freed of her black box once more and taken away by two guards. She fought the whole way, screaming obscenities. And she cannot see that Loki's entire body was shaking with complete horror for the first time in his life but she heard that heart-wrenching cry, "Dagna! Father please no!"

She was thrown to the depths of the dungeons were she was stripped of her clothing, "I bet this is the closet you guys ever get to a lady!" She mouthed off because she was not going to let these jerks intimidated her, because she was too pissed. The moment however…the moment she feel the thick leather hit her back…

She screamed.

Unlike, anytime ever before, not even when that creepy metal thing came to destroy them, because maybe at the time she was too shock and she thought it was kind of cool was she this afraid. No, this was not from fear, fear she learned to laugh in the face of. She could remember making some stupid comment about her I-pod when S.H.I.E.L.D. took everything. The truth was she been deathly afraid of their power. How could people just show up and make things disappear and they could do nothing about it. And yeah…she did really like her I-pod.

Pain, however when it was directly being drawn out of your body, you could not laugh. She tried, but every time it came out as a shrill but she would not beg…_Loki…Loki…_she held onto that thought. That innocent face, how she needed to protect him…make sure…. It was hard to think, welts were turning into blood. The intensity was increasing. _Loki…okay…_

The guy whipping her did not speak, but she could hear the little chuckles. The guy was getting off on it and it pissed her off, but her rage could not get past that force which caused her to let out another cry.

When she was brought upstairs, Lona immediately attended her, "Loki?" She asked in one simple name, it said so much.

"Rest," Lona ordered, "Loki needs you to be well." Darcy could feel the weight in the words.

A couple days, not even fifty Gods were going to stop-well they could obviously but that was beside the point-her from getting to Loki. She tumbled out of bed, Lona pulled on her and tried to escort her back.

"I need to see him…that brat…he must be worry..." Her voice was cracking at every second of worry, "He won't say…I need."

Lona shook her head, "You both are very stubborn and I fear now you will see how your actions have pained one another." Funny…now…Darcy cannot seem to find the strength to make a joke at fear's expense, no fear had it right where it wanted her. Each step was torture and yet a relief, as she finally made her way to see him.

Her heart feel to pieces.

"He is a child!" She cried as she saw that his hands were bound behind his back by some weird contraption that could not be broken. "How could he…why?"

"The child lost his temper after you were taken away and he lashed out at his father. As punishment he had his hands bound for a week."

"That's cruel…that…bastard…"

"You're tongue is what has got you in trouble in the first place." And that tone coming from, sweet, kind, forgiving Lona could make the Devil stop in his tracks. "He needs you! Don't be so selfish in your love for him, do what is best. It is easy to rise to angry, but it is wiser to hold your tongue."

Darcy bit her lip and nodded as she made her way to Loki's bed. He rose from slumber, "Dagna," And when she laid down next to him. He let her. She whispered in his ear as a tear feel from her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She let herself cry for a moment.

"Dagna, do not be sad. Father's punishment was much less than it could have been." And Darcy did not doubt that and it made her feel worse! She wanted to cry again, but tears would not fix the problem.

"Okay, hey maybe I should tell you another story about Spider-man."

"Brother would not be happy if you shared that with me, and he was not here to hear it but you can sing the ballad again."

"Okay, Spider-man, Spider-man, look at here comes Spider-man," She sang until he fell asleep at the expense of her own voice.

After that Loki sometimes would curl up in bed with her, when he had a nightmare or he was just feeling particular lonely. She never objected. When the morning comes, they are discovered together and Lona always discreetly escorted Darcy or the prince back to their chambers.

**Author's Commentary:** The punishments seem extreme, but some of the punishments for Loki were beyond extreme in mythlogy, the comics, cartoons, the venom thing gets carried on into Avengers cartoon series. So I imagine if that is that as an adult, well he might not have been as extreme when he was kid, but I figure the punishment might still be extreme by our standards. By the way, the Darcy's punishment scene is really hard for me to edit, I don't know how I wrote it. So that explains why I went with that. I hope you guys like it, don't worry it gets better eventually, and uh that whole thing about only being three parts...yeah it got bigger, like five now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I hope this helped with the present snippets, somebody pointed that out to me. Thank you, I have included ages now, for the main parts, not the snippets were he is older. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

* * *

**Part Three: **

Growing Up

_The Box-He remembered the moment he got it, that feeling it allowed him. The feeling he cannot recall ever had since she went away. More importantly he remembered exactly how to open it to find the secret rune, and how that secret kept him going for all these years. It been his only connection for so long, he never lost it, always kept it hidden and near. Even in his cage he now played with it, opening it up to reveal the small rune from so long go. He caressed the smooth stone with their secret._

_Darcy gazed up, "I haven't seen one of those since I was a kid. I love those things, I would hide useful things in them, though I don't think my Grandfather planned on me keeping my secret stash of condoms in there."_

_He gave a very small smile, that he only gave her these days, maybe ever._

**(Loki age 11)**

Time has flown by and it turned into more than a year since her arrival. Loki's birthday was coming up and Darcy had no clue what she was going to do for it. What would she get a prince even if she had money? She had no wage because essentially she was enslaved by a little brat, but everything was taken care of and really Darcy had no complaints she had worse living arrangements when she was living in an off-campus apartment. She had unwanted tenants-yeah she was talking about her room-mates, thieves and cheap brats.-However, here the punishments were almost literally killers. She flinched when she thought about the whip again…but even now she did not regret her words to the king. She sighed, "What to give a prince?" She asked as she wondered the halls.

Loki currently studied with his tutors, along with Thor. Then he would come play while Thor began his training. Darcy thought the boy was too young, but she knew things were different here, and Thor was a tough kid. _Still_…she worried about the day Loki would begin his Warrior training.

"Lady Dagna," She was surprised at the sound of her name on a soft masculine man's lips, until she saw that glowing blond hair.

"Oh hey, Arni,"

"Such strange words of familiarity," He teased. "I've still yet to come into understanding of all them."

Darcy grinned, "I guess you'll just have to hang out with me more than."

He smiled with his beautiful blues glistening. She knew that look, he totally was flirting with her. "I could only hope for such a great blessing as your presences."

"Oh flattery gets your everywhere," She jabbed him a bit with her elbow. He gave a usual polite smile.

"I shall keep doing so, then. So what are you wanting to achieve on this glorious day?" Now his eyes brewed with curiosity. She had no doubt she was something new to him, to the entire citizens of Asgard, though the looks the others gave where different. She did not understand it but...they looked either fearful or with sometime of disdain. It was one of the reasons she like Lona and Arni so much, besides a talent of keeping her out of trouble.

"Oh, the brat's birthday is coming up. I don't know what to get the guy who has everything."

Adonis shook his head at her choice of nickname for Loki, "I do not have any suggestions I fear as the prince has you, what else could he desire?" There he goes again telling her such things that goes straight to her vagina and it always shows on her face.

"Oh hell, why do you say things like that? You sure know how to make a girl blush. Anyway do you know who might have a freaking clue, just a tiny one." She squished her fingers together.

He tilted his head, "I believe all those who inquire can find answers from the wise Darga."

"Oh who is that?"

"Ah, he is the one that Odin often seeks council from and is a friend of old."

"Oh good, where can I find him?" She clapped her hands in delight. Surly, this guy had to know what made Asgardian's giggle with glee like she did at her new I-pod.

"My lady, I shall bring word from him to you."

"Why can't I just go to him?" She frowned. She rather do it by herself, considering she was the one giving the gift.

"He lives outside of the palace grounds in the village. I do not believe the young prince would be delighted if you were not here at his arrival. I shall bring you his word tomorrow."

"I don't know, what if you don't get his exact words, what if you don't understand the words you get from him or much more likely what if he does not understand what I want, nobody here really understands me."

"Ah, but I find an enigma to be such a delightful thing, but such warriors as I must always carry words carefully for how would I share the stories of old."

"Oh well umm….okay, so are you leaving now?" She wondered, "or can you hang out for a while."

"I shall amuse you until the young Prince's arrival."

She smiled, "Good I so do enjoy a good time even when it's not happy hour."

"Such strange wording." He then lead her where they would do their usual training.

When Arni returned with word she wanted to throttle someone all she got was bull-crap about gifts from the heart. Well…she could have figured that on her own, so much for the wise _Dagra_. The old fool was useful as a hallmark greeting card! Pretty, well probably not pretty but well the point was cards were useless and end up just thrown back in somebody's drawer to look at years and years later. She wanted something Loki could enjoy now, but what?

She ran into Lona, literally—poor girl really was going to kill Darcy one of these. Of course, all she does was smile, "Oh hey Lona, do you have any ideas what I can give Loki and before you speak don't give me the gift of heart bull-crap."

"I do not what this bull of crap is, but may I suggest the prince's fondness of magic. Perhaps it would be wise to show your affection in such away."

Darcy snapped her fingers, of course she could perform a magic trick. Duh, Loki would love it, "Thank you, Lona," She gave her a quick hug and was on her way. The problem was the kid knew how to do real magic. What could she do that would even surprise him? Well, the kid has not managed to make something appear out of thin air, maybe she could do the bunny trick. No, no, Loki would surly figure that out, besides...it needed to be beyond special. She needed it to have significance for just them, so he would recall it years later. Oh she needed to remember a trick she used to know...It was not like she had a magic shop to go to and if she did she was sure she would **not** want to go in **there**.

She remembered something her grandfather once taught her. It had been a fond memory, before he died, he took a simple box and made a favorite trinket of hers appear inside of it. He described the trick to her, showing her the way to place the object in the secret spot so nobody could see it, then how to maneuver the box and what to push around to make the object appear.

**Perfect**, now she just needed to find...

"Oh Arni!" She hunted him down to find him training with other warriors. She was amazed at how skill he was, not only using his strength but his speed as well. It was how she imagined Loki might fight in years to come. He glanced at her for a second before he went to his battle. He shoved against his opponent with a grunt. The man toppled over in a few seconds.

"Anymore dare to challenge the great Arni!" He boasted. Then another came, and a long time later, she could tell he was worn out after fighting seven men. He smiled and patted the others on the back for a good battle.

"Lady Dagna," He greeted with slight wide blue eyes. "I am once again graced to be in your essence. It pleases me, though I found you were displeased with me yesterday."

"Oh," She remembered briefly yelling and pulling at her hair, "I apologize, I just was upset because it did not help me, but I have figured something out. I was wondering if you would help me build or find someone who could build something for me." She gave her biggest smile, the one she used on the S.H.I.E.L.D agents sometimes...to save her behind.

She described what she needed in words and the movement of her hands. He watched her. In a couple of days, he had presented her with a beautiful intricate bronze metal box that had a slot inside that would turn. She was so impressed. She kissed him on the cheek without saying, and regretted instantly, wondering if maybe if she just proposed marriage or something.

"Fear not lady, I do not take offense to your token."

"Okay," That was not what she worried about. "Uh actually I don't know what my 'token' means to you."

"Nothing but a show of your appreciation I assume."

"Yeah okay, that's fine," She waved him off, "Thank you so much. Loki is going to love this, I hope."

"I do hope the prince appreciates you as much as you do. He is greatly gifted with you enough." He did it again, right to the panties.

"You got to stop saying things like that. I got to go find something to put in this thing." Before he could respond, she was often on another quest for Loki.

When Loki comes from his studies she does not remember being this excited before. She really was and a tad nervous, but she was sure who would love it. "I have a surprise for you, that you can share with nobody okay!" She put a finger to her lips. "It is a secret." Loki nodded in agreement his green eyes stared at her intently.

He followed her into his bedroom and she pulled out a box. He peered at with curiosity. "Go ahead and try to open it." He does so with easy and frowned.

"What is the purpose of that?"

"Do you see anything in it?"

He grabbed the box again and searches and he shakes it and shakes it, but finds nothing. Darcy was glad that the thing was pretty secure. "What is special about this useless thing."

"You know Loki," She rolled her eyes, she kind of figure he would say something like that before she explained it. He may had been nicer to her than anyone, but there were still things that brought out the royal spoiled brat out. "Do you think I would give you just any old box for a gift."

"A gift?" he was now really curious, "but Dagna it is just a box." He looked unsure, he does not want to offend her, but why would she give him something so silly. "It is pretty," he said hoping that would please her.

She laughed and he smiled at her, "Oh well, let me show you something," She winked. She took the box, "You know my grandfather once told me that all people have a special gift but sometimes all people see is an empty box until." She flipped the box around and upside down. "Unless, you look beyond the surface," She tapped it a little on the side, "You won't find your gift," and out popped out a small metal rune. Loki was in awe.

"What magic did you use Dagna? I did not know you were a witch!"

She laughed, "I'm not, I'm too pretty aren't I?"

"Well…I do not think so." She frowned.

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

"I think you are pretty enough to be a sorceress, they are the prettiest of all!"

"Oh?" She smiled, so they did not look like green witches with crooked noses, she supposed. "Okay, I didn't use any real magic, it is just a trick. It is a special box and why don't you take a closer look at that rock."

He reads it out loud, "Dagna and Loki Eternal friends,"

"Dagna," his eyes wide, "I love you!" She tried to recall what was that necessity to living…oh yeah breathing. She took a deep breath.

"I love you too," As he threw his arms around her.

* * *

_Bond—It was a sacred connection one he only ever wanted to share with Dagna. He never wanted to share it with her. He stared at her, the woman dressed in the traditional Asgardian garb, a beautiful white of purity. Her blond hair was hidden beneath the garb with only a few strands peeking out. She was beautiful but it never held anything for him. She was nothing compared to his most precious Dagna. She was known for her loyalty and devotion so he should not been too surprise to see her come here. _

"_Sigyn," He said the name with a sneer. _

"_My once dear betrothed, your brother has enlisted my help to convince you to end this foolishness and return home." _

"_Returning home," He scoffed. "I do not believe that place was ever truly my home." He could see it in her eyes, the pity. He snarled at her, how dare she look at him in a such way. She tried to reason with him some more, but when she saw Dagna walk in, she understood instantly. _

"_Always her." she said as she turned away. Dagna blinked in confusion as the woman disappeared. _

"_Who's that chick?" She asked. _

"_My forced betrothed." He growled._"_Yeah, I wouldn't want to be married to someone I didn't love or at least didn't know the sex was amazing, either."_

**(Loki age 12)**

She became increasingly attached to the gorgeous Arni. They practiced everyday when Loki was gone, and they talked for long periods of time. She could love him, really she could, maybe she already does. He has gorgeous platinum blond hair and complimentary blues eyes. Besides, all that he was charming, nice, though he was not the typical guy she fell for, she could make an exception with no problems. She can not help but want to sometimes throw herself at him, but she has no clue what were relationships are like on Asgard. Even though she was sure he was interested, some things were universal. But still... do they date? Do they court? Is he already engaged? She wondered about these things when Loki came to her with pout lips.

"Father wishes me to marry Sigyn, I do not want to!" He threw himself on the bed. She can already see the years of a broody teen years coming and he was not even past his preteens. He was already growing taller, longer. He looked nothing like his brother, who was growing wide and toned, well proportioned. Loki looked awkward, but Darcy found that endearing.

"Oh who is Sigyn?"

"My betrothed, I wish to be released! I want to marry Dagna." He punched the pillows. It was something she taught him a long time ago when she realized he dangerously kept his feelings in.-She had lost a lot of good pillows herself that way.-She did not want that, she knew what that could do in more ways than one.

Her eyes are wide with surprise when it all clicked in her head, "Uh Loki, I'm too old for you."

"You are not!" He insisted.

"But I am, you are a…" Somehow she knew calling him a child will just upset him more, "Well, I'm not a princess."

"Neither is Sigyn," He replied. "Nor is Thor's betrothed Sif."

"Oh well, um…" She tried to come up with something that would work but lamely just came out with, "I'm just not ready to get married."

"Nor I am, we will not be married until I am of age, at the eighteenth full cycle of the sun."

"I see," she nodded, "Well, uh…!"

"Why do you not wish to marry me Dagna?" He asked, his emerald eyes are pleading.

"I…uh when you are older I promise, I will." _Way to go Darcy, now you probably incurred Odin's wrath again_.

He grinned and declared,"I shall speak with all-father at once!"

_Yes you did_, she told herself, i_ndeed you did_. As she watched Loki disappeared into the hall, all she could do was follow behind. She was not surprise at the sour face on the King.

"I wish not to marry Sigyn!" Loki insisted once more almost on the verge of stomping his feet but that was unbecoming for a Prince, so he did not. "please break the betrothal father."

"You have no say," he growled. Darcy hated it when he yelled at Loki and was about to say something that surly would at least get her thrown in the dungeon.

"Brother," Thor spoke, "Do not speak of such childish things, father has matched us wisely." He was arm and arm with Sif, the golden hair woman, and Darcy wondered_ how does that hair turn to black? Oh, I bet it has something to do with Loki._ As she watched the young man glaring at the young woman.

"I do not understand why she is any better than Dagna. My Dagna is smart and strong, she trains as much as any warrior of Asgard with Arni."

"There are things you cannot began to understand until you are older!" Odin stated. Darcy cringed because that never...ever...worked, "Now leave me in peace to attend to more important matters child before I have you and your maid thrown into your rooms without supper."

Loki bit his lip, he was not so worried, he been without supper before but he could not stand any harm to his Dagna. He regretfully walked away with his head down. Darcy followed behind.

Loki knew he would be in major trouble if father ever found out he has sneaked into mother's sacred place. It is a beautiful silver room with well craft wooden boxes, containing the most valuable of pieces, rare jewels and metal embedded in the walls. It was his mother's special room built to keep her most precious material possessions. His mother had once told him a story about a particular piece, and she described it in such detail, that he was more than certain he can find it. She had told him the stone had been given to her from the ladies of the Tree of Yggdrasil. It was supposed to signify a bond beyond mortal means of marriage, a symbol of binding of souls.

He closed his eyes and cast a simple locator spell. He has not master beyond reaching into another room, he hoped someday he will be able to reach across masses of land, but not yet.

It took a moment and he has found the piece. It was as she described, there are four strands of leather and in the middle was an intricate design made from a rare metal that resemble bronze. The frame of of the design was a square, inside were bent lines in all different directions in elegant waves and swirls. They form a sacred word which means connection of souls. He grabs two leather straps in each hand, they break apart, now creating two separate necklace with triangle pieces, now each piece meaning a separate word: Heart and forever.

He mumbled a binding spell that will forever allow him to feel Dagna as long as she was in Asgard.

Frigga knew that perhaps she should have locked the chamber or she should of dragged Loki out of there. This she knew, but she let him go, running down hall. She also knew life was never easy for a prince of Asgard. Frigga hoped when he was older he would do the right thing and marry Sigyn, but he was still a child and he would not be young forever. The only thing that seemed to truly make him happy was Dagna. She wanted him to have this, these fleeting moments of childhood innocence, even as conflicted she was about the possible result.

"What is it?" Darcy wondered as she held the metal piece up. It was pretty, even if she had no clue what it was for.

"It is a catalyst for a magic spell, a binding spell." He replied and her eyes went up in concern. She hoped it did not involve snakes or turning invisible...oh wait that would be awesome. Still with Loki...it could be anything...

"A binding spell that does not sound good what are you binding me to?" _Please do not let it be to the palace, I don't want to stay here in forever, how on Earth can I get my flirt on if I..., _she thought to herself.

"Me," He answered with his green eyes slightly saddened. For a moment he thought she would not want him as much as he wanted her.

"Oh?" She was sure any puppy with green eyes would be the cutest puppies in the world. "Um…okay."

"I want to be with Dagna forever…" He said, "Here as long as you have this piece and I this, we'll be together." He tied the leather straps loosely but securely wrap around her neck. Then he did the same to himself, and spoke something else she could not understand but she was not frightened by it.

"Forever," She realized the truth was she would not want it any other way. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he took her hand, it was still bigger than his but not as when they first meet she realized. He was getting older and she wanted to be there for him, be his friend.

"Forever," he eagerly nodded.

* * *

_Slay-It is a form of destruction and conquering, that Loki had become familiar with. His form of slaying been with his words and tricks. That was what he was know as the God for, after all. So was everyone so surprised when he tricked Thor to letting him out. There was no point in staying anymore, anyhow, Dagna had left days ago without so much as a goodbye. The world would know his pain. _

**(Loki Age 12)**

Darcy never actually thought all that training with Arni would amount to anything but killing time. But one day, she and Loki where during there usual thing. When Loki got curious about a cave and bought her along. Her breath was taking away as she took in the sight before her. There were carvings on the wall that lit up only at Loki's touch. "It is somebody's secret words, only for those with magic." He explained and the words glowed bolder as he read the words, "This is scared grounds for those who come here to test their bonds and those who fail will be slay by their failure."

"Geesh that's creepy," Darcy said as she rubbed her shoulders. The chill hit against her skin.

"Dagna," Loki gazed up, and he said something strange she did not understand and suddenly she felt warm.

"Thank you."

"It is a simple spell."

"You are getting real good at that." She smiled.

"Yes," He agreed but frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Father wishes I had more skills of a warrior and my training will start in another cycle of the sun, what if I don't get better?"

"You will do great!" She exclaimed, "And you and I can train together if you like…." Suddenly there was a loud roar… "What the fuck is that? Uh never mind," She grabbed Loki's hand, "Let's just get out of here." Just as she said that a blaze of fire came at them, she pushed the child behind her and she gazed up to see a large golden dragon with orange eyes staring down at her. "Get out of here Loki!" She yelled and her heart dropped as she watched the dragon go for Loki. She did not know why but it seemed to have its mind-set on snacking on the child. "You get the fuck away from him." She saw something silver gleaming, it was a sword. She dove under the large scaly golden legs and grabbed it. It threw another blaze at Loki who had cast some kind of shielding spell that was barely holding.

Darcy stepped in the large dragon with its long fangs. Was she really going to try to slay a freaking dragon? She wondered.

He stood there shaking but his eyes was on his Dagna and suddenly his fear left him. He went after Dagna just as she pushed up the sword into the stomach of the dragon. It growled and lowered its head. The stupid thing blew fire underneath itself. It growled out of the self-inflicted pain. Darcy was sweating from the intensity of the heat and she saw the gold was dripping off the dragon. She gripped Loki's hand who was saying another spell, and had a glint of determination in his eyes. She pulled on his hand and ran back underneath just as the dragon let another blaze. She moved swiftly as she saw a tiny part of non-metal skin. She lunged the sword into the neck of the dragon, it let out a moaning roar with its last breath. She freaking just slice the head off the thing, "I just slayed a freaking dragon!" She exclaimed. She stared at the head of gold.

"Dagna," Loki exclaimed as stared at her hands, "You are injured,"

She gazed down at the burns on her skin and suddenly she was aware of the pain, "Oh! That hurts…"

"I'm sorry, Dagna," He grabbed her hands, "I don't know much about healing magic," but she felt a soothing feeling. "I'm sorry, I did not protect you very well!" He was suddenly crying.

"Oh that's okay, I'm fine, nothing permanent," she swung her arm, "I'm still here. I can still hug you." She wrapped her arms around him, "and I still got my big mouth!" she teased, "mahhaha."

He smiled half-halfheartedly, "But I'm supposed to protect you, you are my beloved."

She smiled, "That's so sweet, but don't forget that makes you my beloved as well and sometimes I need to protect you." She patted his head, "Until you are old enough to protect me."

He frowned, "I want to protect you now."

"But you did, we both would have been toasted without your magic. That's your gift. Don't forget that." She lightly placed a kiss on his cheek.

He quickly wiped it off with a scrunch of his face, "Why did you do that?" He wondered.

She laughed, "Don't you know the hero always gets a kiss from the girl."

"Oh…" Then he grinned, "Yes, that is correct I am hero, now I must take you out of the cave!" He said a tiny spell that brought out a tiny ball of light and led them out.

Lona was freaking out as soon as she saw them, "Oh what happened," She immediately dragged Darcy and Loki to the healing room. Afterwords Darcy explained the story, and soon after that the story spread out from the kingdom, apparently even in Asgard slaying a dragon was a big deal. Thor was pouting the whole time during dinner, and it made Darcy want to laugh because he was jealous of little of her. He was 14 and was monstrously huge! His muscles were starting to develop and puberty was obviously kind to him because he was looking more and more like the Thor she used to know.

"Well," Odin brought up a glass, "To Dagna, the mighty dragon slayer."

"And my awesome protector, Loki," Darcy added. Odin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, be proud son you protect Dagna well, though I think it was unwise to wonder at such territory." Well…that was the closest anybody was going to get to a compliment and though she was pissed off by the remark toward Loki. She smiled at him, as wide as she could because he deserved this moment and she was going to make sure he got it.

* * *

_Lost-He found himself wondering the universe after he escaped. No longer did he wanted to stay in Midgard. He no longer need to stay and he had no home. He was lost. Maybe it should be that way, maybe he could finally find his purpose._

_**(Loki age 13)**_

Loki and Darcy's bond only deepened as the days passed by. Frigga worried about her son's attachment but she was more worried about what would Odin do to Darcy as he felt that she was becoming a hindrance to Loki's training.

Loki had refused to changed his fighting tactics still fighting like a trickster and coming up from behind. Most of the instructors were angry and had repeatedly brought their concerns to Odin. However, Loki would not listen to him, insisting that Dagna said this and Dagna said that. It was starting to wear on Odin as Loki was becoming more stubborn day by day. Frigga knew one day she would have to make a choice and it was coming sooner than she thought.

Darcy started to see the man Loki will become. Though she had never seen him when he was all grown up. His face was slimming down, growing more lanky. He was become more handsome everyday, though nobody else seemed to notice. Thor was all the one the girls threw themselves at. And perhaps if she had not know Loki so well and she was a 14 year old girl, she would do the same thing.

It started out rather slow, but something was different about her he knew it. He could tell there was something in the curves of her body, the desire to touch her increased and they were not the same as before. This was not for a friend. He knew that much but what kind of desire was this? Why did he notice that their was something enticing about her welcoming her breasts.

Loki had now begun his training, which meant she saw him less and less, and when she did see him he was either bruised, battered, exhausted, or all of the above. On the really bad days she would find him passed out in her bed. That was not the only thing that had changed, Loki had become really tall, taller than her, meaning he hit puberty, and well…it came with complications…that Darcy really should have seen coming but did not, because Loki was no longer a little child but on the verge of being a teenager and all that came with that.

He was moody as hell. One minute he was pouting the next he was raging on about his father and Darcy was just along for the ride.

"All father talks about is Thor this and that…what is so great about my brother?" And that was also a developing thing, the jealously of his older brother. It been in the form of confusion before, not understanding why his father seemed to favor Thor. Now that confusion still stood but she could see the angry. His brother was everything that embodied Asgard while Loki was quiet the opposite, where Thor had brute strength, Loki had brains, where Thor had a golden glow about him, Loki was pale with dark hair, and emerald eyes. Thor boasted of his accomplishments, Loki had no clue he had any.

"Well…" Darcy began, "He smell sometimes." Loki gazed strangely at her, "What your brother has a great stink when he comes back from training I think he could conquer countries with that scent." Loki laughed with her.

"That is true," his frown returned, "but it is from all that training, perhaps I don't train enough."

"Because you don't smell? You don't want to smell like that." Darcy stated as she took in his scent, "You smell great by the way."

"Thank you Dagna," He leaned in close, and that's when she felt it.

"LOKI!" Her eyes were wide. It took all she had not to throttle him.

"What!" he feigned innocence, but they both knew that he was checking out her rack..._again_.

Darcy looked strangely at him as he seemed to linger a little more and seemed to bury himself in her breasts, "Kid, what are you doing?"

Loki gazed up, he blushed slightly, but it quickly faded. "Uh,"

"Were you feeling me up?"

"Huh?" he tilted his head.

"Where you making a feel for my breasts!"

"But they are so soft and comfortable Dagna," He may have had the adorable look he had since a child, but she became immune to it...mostly.

"Oh! I'm so onto you! You don't get to feel me up!'

"I don't know what you mean. Breasts don't have feelings."

"Oh don't play with me, I know you, you brat!"

"I'm not a brat."

"No you have grown to a pervert."

"How dare you insult the prince of Asgard!" He back up, glaring at her.

"Oh please, you insult me, by thinking I'm stupid! Ha…I knew you weren't just learning new water spells. You just wanted to see my boobs!"

IT was true Loki had been performing tons more water spells, he told her it was because he wanted to master the elements and water was one of the easy ones. It was a lie. Wind and Earth were actually easier, but the truth of the matter, he did not quiet understand but there was something exciting about Dagna soak and wet. Ever curve showing and sometimes if he was lucky he would see the tips of her breast.

He just gave her a quick grin before he took off running, "Come back, here you brat."

Darcy would be a fool to deny her attraction to Arni. She could feel the warmth of his skin against hers as he guided her hands appropriately on the sword. She has been pretending to forget how to hold a sword all day, _taking a lesson out of Loki's book, if she thought about it. _

"Lady Dagna, you seem unusually distracted today."

_Oh yeah by __**you**_, she gazed up at his gorgeous blue eyes. He was staring at her with intensity, yeah she recognized that look, so why the fuck not. She leaned in and gave his lips a quick tap that turned into a full blown kiss, and that was when Loki had found her.

"What are you doing!" He jumped on Arni.

"Loki!" she exclaimed as she watched him pound the blond who could not do anything, because Loki was royalty, plus Arni could seriously damage him if he fought back. Darcy pulled at the collar of the teen's shirt, "Get off him!"

"He kissed you! You do not belong to him you belong to me!" He exclaimed staring at her, huffing and puffing, glaring at her, as if she had betrayed him.

"I don't belong to anyone!" She exclaimed.

"You belong to me, you are my betrothed, we are to be married someday!"

"Oh Loki," He still was on that. She thought for sure he would grown up out of that by now, found a pretty girl. "That was…"

"Did you lie when you promised me that…"

"I…."

"Did you lie?" He demanded once more.

"I…you were just a…" She wanted to tell him. That he was just a child that he did not understand. But besides that speech always was…always lame. She cannot. And she cannot marry Arni someday either. And she knows why…she loved Loki, not in a romantic way nor in the way a mother loved a child. She just loved Loki more than anyone though, maybe like a friend, but more than that. "It's okay Loki," She kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry, I was just thanking Arni for his help, I did not know it meant anything." She lied.

He watched her expression, "You lie." His face looked so broken and he took off running.

She turned back at Arni who was pulling himself up, "I…I"

"It was not meant to be lady, I was honored for the time we had, but you truly belong to him and I…could never be worthy."

"You were always worthy," She said with a half smile, glad he understood, but some part wishing he fought for her...just a little. Though she knows this was for the best, "It just…I guess I'm kind of taken…um look me up when Loki finds a wife, yeah."

"He has and it is you." Darcy looked confused.

"He is just…"

"He is a brilliant child, and yet he does not understand what his heart already knows. There is bond between you and him, someday you will understand what that is. You love him more than anything and anyone, though he be a child and you have no romantic inclinations, someday he will no longer be a child and you will know. It is hard for you to comprehend, but such things for us Asgardians is possible, for age does not matter when you will live hundreds of cycles." That was right, the Asgardians were much like Gods. She sometimes forgets that the little boy was like a God. "Someday you and Loki will grow into your love."

She shook her head it was a weird thing. Loki was just a child, she could never…she was not some weird pervert…she did not see him as her little kid brother either. She saw him as just precious to her…

She ran after him.

"Loki," She found him brooding in the great hall of Knowledge. He was always learning new spells.

"So, you are still pissed at me?" He huffed. "Oh come on, if it helps he totally dumped me! Telling me all this bull-crap he is not worthy, yeah right….he was just dumping me." She does not even have to pretend to be a little bothered by it, she was a lot bothered by it; in more ways than one.

"He is not worthy of you!" He exclaimed jumping out of the chair, "but neither am I?" His voice was soft with despair.

"Oh Loki, don't be an idiot, you are a freaking prince I'm sure you have your pick of girls."

He shook his head, "They find me strange, but it does not matter, I only want Dagna…and I thought…Why Dagna do you not want to be with me forever?"

"Oh Loki, I already said I would….I'll be here as long as I can be, but one day…you might not look at me the same as you do now." And how true were those words, but not in the way she thought they would mean. "It doesn't matter, I'll be here, and you don't have to worry about me chasing after other guys, my libido is pretty pissed off about that by the way."

"What does libido mean?" He inquired.

She kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it, so are you still pissed off at me."

"You will not kiss anymore men for you are my betrothed."

"Fine, I'll remain completely and utterly celibate, damn you…" She looked at him, "And those green eyes…"

* * *

**Author's Commentary: **Okay I think there are one or two more parts. I hope you are still enjoying it, I apologized for the errors, I'll be gone a few days on vacation, I thought you might appreciate a faster update, I'll try to check the errors if they are too bad when I'm back. I think I got the present snippets figured out they are after the events of **Thor** but right before the events of **Avengers**, so no Avengers yet but it will be leading to that, because that would be about the time disappeared I imagine, and it gives me so freedom, but I might be doing the next snippets from Darcy's point of view, but I will see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **There should only be one more after this, but I hope you enjoy this, so I hope by pointing out the time of the italicized events you will be less confused. Just to explain the italics the are bits and pieces leading up to and occuring during the events in the avengers. The parts labeled by Loki's age are leading to events of Thor. The next chapter will be about Darcy regaining her memories and the two finally getting together. I try but beware of grammar.

* * *

**TORN **

**(Time: After the attack in Mexico, Darcy)**

_Meeting- Darcy had been more than a little weird-ed out when she had first meet this guy. Okay not at first, first, at the very moment she met him she had thought he was hott, but then he spoke, she did not know him but his voice filled with desperate excitement, "Dagna," And the way he looked at her she knew, somehow he knew her, or he thought he did. She was more surprised when Coulson had actually ordered him to visit him. _

**(Loki age 14)**

Loki awoke as he always had, just like every other day. He dashed down the hall to awake his precious Dagna. She was not in bed. She had always been so difficult to wake up, often he would tug on her arms or hair in the mornings to wake her.( Lona had to wake up her once with a bucket fresh cold water and that was when he discovered his fondness for her in a wet state.) He wandered down the halls to see the maid doing her usually routine of laundry and she looked down at the clothes, "Lona," He called.

"Yes highness," she barely raised her head.

"Did you awake Dagna?" He peered at her. Then it hit him, he reached for his necklace. He could not feel her. "She's gone." He realized. He quickly trudged down the hall. It could not be real, the necklace must be broken. He closed his eyes and felt for his magic, it was humming at the steady pace it always had. It did not make sense. "Did you wake her?" He asked again with more panic.

Lona bit her lip, she could not tell him. The queen had forbidden her do so, but she could not stand to see that desperate pain clawing to get out of his green eyes. "No, maybe perhaps...she is training with Arni."

"She promised she would not." None the less he ran in search of Arni, hoping that she was, instead of what he knew to be true.

He found the proud warrior in the training pit, tossing another warrior aside. When he noted Loki's presence he ceased any further training. He gracefully, made his way over to the prince, and if he were not so feel with dread how might look upon the man spitefully out of jealousy. The man was everything his father wanted him to be.

"Arni," He stood tall and proud, Loki was taller than him though much skinner. "Have you seen Dagna?"

"No," He said, "I have only caught glances of her over the cycle and have not seen her on this day." Arni watched as the young one's face fell. "What has alarmed you?"

"She was not in bed, and..." he leaned in the whisper, he knew his magic made the soldiers nervous, "I can't sense her, anywhere."

Arni nodded, while he was about to gently console the boy with a calming gesture, he remembered this was Loki. Instead he used his words, "Don't worry, perhaps she has gone beyond the area of your ability, it is still in the early stages, is it not?"

"Yes, but that would mean, she has gone beyond the grounds." Loki eyes widened at the idea she could be lost or that she may have been kidnapped. He knew Dagna was resourceful, but still she has barely beyond anything that lies on the other side of Father's kingdom.

"Do not fret, I will help you search for her." The blond nodded and looked over to the other warriors. "After training we will search until the sunsets."

For once Loki despite himself held back the bitterness and looked with sincerity, "Thank you."

They do as Arni said and more. He looked for her for weeks, going to nearby villages and speaking with old friends and comrades, nobody had seen her anywhere. Loki would search the halls everyday, and anywhere he was allowed to go. As the days turned into weeks and weeks a month, the growing dread was overwhelming.

So Loki fallen to his last hope, knowing that it will be unfruitful after Arni returns again with no news and confessed many have given up; he ran down the long golden hall to his father's throne.

"Father, father,"

"Loki," His father's voice was firm, "I am attending certain matters," He looked over to delegates from one of the elfin realm.

He bowed, "I apologize father, I just have come to inquiry if I have some assistance in a matter?"

"I know what you have come for. And I have allowed you enough indulgence by allowing to use our warriors for this search. I will not have you waste anymore of my resources. I understand the importance to you, but she was your responsibility."

"Yes father," He agreed. She was and so much more. He would never give up finding her.

He searched for months after that, but still found no sign of her. When Frigga's heart finally broke at the sight of her exhausted child, who had just come home with training with signs that not only had he lost, he might be very well near at his death. After he came back from the healer, she tried to reach out for his hand, but he snatched it away, "Mother?" He questioned.

The healers can make his bones better but they can not hide the broken look in his face. The ache strengthened her resolve, despite the possible consequences, "Come with me." She guided him down the halls and he followed even though he had put a permanent distant he still wanted to please his parents, more so his father but he held a special love for his mother.

He took in the sight of the golden circle and the guardian of the bridge. "Mother?" he questioned. He knew that father would not of approve this, even though he was selfishly desperate to find his Dagna. There was a tiny room for concern for his mother.

She sadly smiled, "Don't fret, my child." She wanted to touch him, but nobody can, and maybe never again will. It was something that could destroy a mother.

"Heimdallr" She gazed up at the warrior bathed in gold, who sees beyond the bridge. "Can you tell me where Dagna is?"

"Are you sure that is wise request to answer, my queen?" He asked as he looked over at Loki. He feared what Odin would do, though he himself was never forbidden to show him. There of course was the boy as well, his power grows everyday. What would he do if he had known what his mother had done?

"I, as your queen ask you to do so." He simply nodded as he looked over beyond the bridge and searched for her.

"She is home, but she is not yet your Dagna." He replied.

"I don't understand!" Loki yelled, "If she is not Dagna then..."

"Calm yourself Loki, what do you mean Heimdallr?"

"She is not of the age of Dagna."

Frigga understood, "So the Dagna we know has not yet come to be. The one you can see is her younger version."

"She was from the future as she said." Loki realized as he looked at toward the lights of the bridge.

"Yes,"

"Then I…I will see her again." He promised himself and Frigga looked at him worriedly, she had great concern of what may result of all this; though she felt as if she had no choice.

"I do not know of this," Heimdallr admitted, "But anything is possible, you could meet her as she is now, but she will not know of you until our time-line matches hers again."

"Well, I will be there," Loki said, "I will be there when she remembers me."

"Loki," His mother's voice was soft.

"She is my betrothed," He said insisting as he gripped at the necklace and Frigga did not what words to use to comfort him.

* * *

_**(Time: Before Avengers, Darcy)**_

_Everyday-Darcy goes through her everyday routine, roll out of bed, do make up (if it was a Monday she pops aspirin), go to work helping Jane with stuff she can not understand and then she does what she was told. She went to see Loki everyday, but it does not take long before she genuinely started to like the guy. She was not that surprised, really only she would start crushing on a super-villain, really it was just like her. She knew that Coulson and probably all of S.H.E.I.L.D was aware of her growing feelings. She could not bring herself to care until...they made her disappear. _

_It changed her completely normal routine, her entire life but Darcy was used to things changing, she was not sure what it would do to Loki. _

**(Loki age 15)**

After the meeting with his father Loki told Arni that he no longer needed to search for Dagna, he does not tell him why but somehow they both know what he said was true; because the solider goes back to his normal routine of training others. A year later when Loki turned 15 everything in his whole world began changing, spiraling him to his cruel destiny.

As the days passed he realized he cannot remember if the last dress she wore was golden or brown. He performed a simple memory spell, he will not forget any other detail. It will be difficult to find her, if he forgotten what she looked like. He performed this spell weekly, he will not forget one more little thing about her.

After he finished his weekly spell he would unconsciously grab his necklace as he head back to his private quarters. Thor had moved out long ago into his own wing of the Palace. At first Loki had originally thought about fighting the issue, fearing the loneliness, until he realized without Dagna he was alone anyway. He then saw the benefits of not having his brother looming over him and as the years come and go, he kept secrets easily.

He waved his hand over the book, revealing a secret compartment. He pulled out the box, then he opened it up. For a long time he ran his fingers over the stone. He recalled the way her dark waves flow, how big and wide, yet delicate her smile was. The stories ran in his head, the song she always sang. He would let everything about her drift over him.

Sometimes he sneaks to the bi-frost and asked Heimdallr about her. Most of the time the guard of the bridge refused, but sometimes when he saw that Loki was very tired and found very little hope in the day, he would tell him about her.

"She has a creature that she can carry her hands that has long white fur. It is called a kitten, but she named this one sugar. She is delighted with her new pet." Heimdallr observed looking at little Darcy who's mom had just brought her a kitten, "Her hair is a ponytail and she still has a youthful face, but she looks more like Dagna, day by day."

Loki sat cross-legged listening to every detail. Today had been rather trying, he had cast a rather powerful changing spell turning a mule into a beetle. Everyone was frightened by him, they once were wary but now because he has dived deeper into his magic, obsessed with finding away to get to his Dagna without Hemindallr noticing or some other way besides the bi-frost. They could tell he was strong but not in way an Asgard should be strong, no they thought him dangerous. He was used to that, but today it added to his tiring day.

He had done horrible in training and fought with Raindal, and Arni tried to rescue him, but it was too late, Loki had cast a spell turning the man's nose into a flopping fish. Many thought it was funny, but many were disturbed and his father was angry, he had him whipped for his lack of discipline. After his punishment, which he was used to, as usual those eyes of Thor's were the ones that upset him the most. The way his brother looked at him like he was not enough, the way his father made his disapproval clear, it always tipped the scale and then his mother looked at him with pity. He once thought she understood him, but she did not, she loved him, but Dagna been the only one to truly understand him and she was no longer here.

"Her favorite color seems to be purple, she wears a lot of it. She is talking to her mother, and her face has become sad, her father has abandoned her."

Loki was listening intently, "My poor Dagna," He said. "I wish I could console."

"Perhaps one day you will, but not today, I cannot tell you anymore, you have wasted my time enough."

"Thank you, Heimdallr," He said politely as he stood up, not disagreeing with him. Heimdallr did not know whether it was dangerous to indulge in Loki, but he felt on days like this if the prince had nothing to hold onto he would become more dangerous.

Feeling revived now that he has heard about his Dagna, Loki goes back to studying. He has studied for hours, as usual when a book falls into his desk. Curiosity was his greatest enemy and ally, so he opened it up. What he found was an old poem about love and soul-mates:

Torn in half,

And thrown apart,

In different directions,

They went.

They kept us apart,

Oh how I long to be whole,

With the other half,

It was something similar to what his mother once shared. The rage revealed through the fire that engulf the book, because he finally understood his obsession…he was in love…Dagna was his soul-mate. And it made him angry, because she was so far away and there no way for him to get her. It was worse than any of the times his father whipped him or had his mouth sew shut for his insolence. No…this pain…he could not bare it….and would not… determination came…He will find her!

He opened another book and began to study once more. If his obsession with magic was dangerous before…well it was downright treacherous now. Now he would spend every waking minute, learning everything he can and when he can not go without sleep and there are plenty of spells for that, so he has to be near death, he studied, he practiced, and he searched.

* * *

_**(Time: Before Avengers, Darcy)**_

_Memories- can be a precious or cruel thing. There were plenty things that Darcy used a bottle of Whiskey to forget, but Loki had never once been one of them. She wished she could have forced herself to remembered and she does not what to think about the rules of time travel, because it will break her brain. At this time her heart was already breaking, because Loki was gone. She let the grief take over her and for one moment she does considered the bottle of Whiskey hidden in her work draw and fuck Fury and his rules. He could throw her in a hole again, if he wanted, this was he damn fault anyway. She just throws her head into her hands and cries. Jane tried to console her, though she does not understand everything, because Loki has always been the Villain to her, but to Darcy, in her memory, he was always just Loki, her greatest friend, a sexy stranger in a cage, and now she was not sure...but he was never just a villain. _

**(Loki Age 16)**

It was always easy to sneak away from father, Thor wondered often enough to flirt with women. Loki had disappeared for years to study forbidden magic. So wonder it had been simple to travel to the exile grounds. He trudged his way to the forest, patting his horse see, it may very well be the last remnants of gentleness that the other villagers noticed. He tied it nearby then made his way to an elaborate silver metal house humming with dark magic.

Loki once told Dagna that Sorceresses were beautiful. The woman who stood before him now, was no exception. Freyja was much like a Leopard, gorgeous, powerful and deadly. She wore a long purple gown that revealed the small but noticeable curves of her legs tightly wrapped around the curve of her waist and complimenting the well blessed chest. Her face was sharp with long narrow red lips, thin long nose, and violet eyes. Her skin was also pale, everything about her revealed that she was an outcast like he was, born to damnation by her peers. Though, the way she stood and walked toward him revealed she did not wallow in pity and not only did she rise up against those who dare try to stop her, she would destroy them, if it was not for the spell that bound her here.

Her house also reflected her elegance. Nothing could compare to his father's palace, but not many could compare to this. There as an elegant silver floor covered in protection spells, beautiful pieces of art and jewelry hung on the walls. There was a large leather chair with a large leather bond spell book. She made her way closer to him.

She brought down a long finger and laid it on Loki's heart, "I knew you would come. I can read your heart, your desires and what you want from me..." His green eyes widened at her knowledge, "I will give it to you." She removed her hand and sashay toward an intricate metal table with just as unique metals, jars, and pouches. "I must warn you to learn what you desire, it will take time, years I presume, though..." She grinned at him, "I have great faith you will learn faster than most." She held out her, "Come."

He knew by taking her hand he was going into a pact with a powerful dark sorceress. So he stopped for a moment, "What is your price?"

"You are not a foolish child, this I know, but you are desperate. Would you do anything to get her back? You know what I want? Don't you?" She watched his expression of confusion as she dropped her hand moving her body closer, "Think my clever one, why would I help the Prince of Asgard, what do I have to gain."

"A favor?"

"Do you believe I think so small?" Her grin widened. In her own twisted way, she found the child, delightfully adorable.

"No, my father exiled you here. You wish to be free. You wish for me to break the bonds that bind you here, you want to teach the spells to do so."

"Yes," She replied. "I do."

"I will agreed to such, on certain terms."

"And do you think you have the upper hand to do so. I'm the one that can teach you how to get to her."

"Nobody else will free you."

She was quiet pleased, she didn't want to pass her powers to an idiot. "Name your terms."

"You will not bring down the destruction of Asgard. You can only use your powers to defend yourself."

"As always," She agreed. There were others she could lure to do her deeds as always, besides so much destruction can be done in the name of defense without bringing down Asgard. She never wanted to bring it down, it was home after all. No matter the pain it brought upon her. She held her hand out once more and he took it.

* * *

**(Time: Leading to Avengers, Loki) **

_Falling- He fells like he was doing this for a long time. Loki does not know whether to be relieved or not when he awakes in unknown world. The planet was cruel and somehow drained hiss power. He never felt so helpless, but it did not bind his intellect and eventually he finds a way off. He traveled from planet to planet, but he still felt like he is falling without direction, until he finds another purpose in the Tesseract. _

**-Loki 18-**

When he arrived at the dinner table, he saw Sif had been invited along with Sigyn. His father tested his resolve every time he had her family for dinner. Loki did not understand why his father insisted on bringing her around, more so he does not understand why Sigyn keeps trying to win his affections. He has made his disinterest completely clear. The weight of his father expectations of marrying this girl, are starting to tear him down. The days that he cares about his father's opinion are becoming fewer and fewer, and Thor's are nearing them as well.

"I would be delighted if you heard me play sometime Loki." She referred to her harp, "I have mastered some of the most difficult yet beautiful pieces. Do you like music?"

Loki let his mind slip for a second. He recalled Dagna's voice, it was beautiful, different than anyone, more emotional and not even his father's best singers and artists could compete with it. "Yes, I suppose I do, but I'm more fond of vocals than the harp." It was said rather sharply, it was apparent by his father slight glowering, his mother's worry, his brother's not so secret chuckle, Sigyn's family's expression and of course the redhead herself whose face had fallen from delightfully shy to broken.

He felt slight guilt at her expression. She was kind-heart-ed. Dagna would be disappointed in his treatment of her. He could hear her voice, _"People are cruel Loki, believe me I want to kick a person or two in places I'm not supposed to tell you about, and I won't tolerate you being like that. You're better than that." _A lot of people were unaware how insightful she could be, about other people or how understanding. She worried about Lona often, "Sigyn," he began trying to think of a way to get her hopes up but still keep her from looking so sad, but the realization hits him as he stared at his father who has that look of expectation, he can not help but fight against it and even though she awaited for him with hope or maybe because she does, "Someone special to me sang quiet delightfully, your harp could never compare to the rarity." He held himself casually, as if he did not care, yet he did, but also he could not deny the satisfaction that came from their outrage. He just grinned as the General slammed the table.

"How dare you compare my daughter to that _mere_ mortal!" he snarled.

"There was nothing _mere_ about her." Loki replied with the fact.

"My daughter is worth a hundred of those."

"Yes," Loki agreed, and Sigyn's eyes widened with surprise, "but that one is worth a hundred of us."

"How dare you! That woman wouldn't be worth being a wench compared to my daughter!" There were things you should never say to someone. Years later would reveal, that you never call Thor a girl, or tell him to run to his daddy, with Loki it was if you wanted to live you did say anything disrespectful about his Dagna.

"You might want to apologize for those words." His words were like black ice, you might not see it, but the damage would be something you never could return from.

"Loki, you will show your elder's their do respect." Odin stood open, looking overbearing.

"Loki," The name was a plea he knew, but he was far from being save at this point. He stared right at the General and words of old came from his mouth with grace. Suddenly the General was yelling in rage, blackness has surrounded them both as Odin order the guards to restrain him with any means.

Father throws into the dungeons and sews his mouth shut. It was nothing, but when father found the necklace around his neck, even his mother was begging him to leave it be. His father set it on fire, right in front of him.

When he was released from prison he restored the General's eyesight with his apologies, as fake they both know they are. He remained silent in his antics, and that was when they should be most afraid of him because the green in his eyes were like an entire forest set ablaze. The first moment he gets to disappear he ran straight to the sorceress.

**-18-**

* * *

Loki blew the door open with a wave of his hand. Freyja just rolled her eyes as she stood up from her comfortable sit. Her black cat had scatted to the nearest hiding place, "You need to be patient child." She quit touching Loki a year ago when he made his point by sitting her favorite dress on fire.

"I am done waiting, witch!"

"Don't use that word. You know how offense I find it, considering what the mortals think they are." She stated with her usual nonchalance.

"We have practiced the same spells for the last two years. I want to learn the teleportation spell now!"

"Do you think it is wise? When she won't even remember you?" She had asked him this a hundred times, but has gotten the same desperate reply.

"She will, I will make her see."

She crossed her arms, "You can't make her see what has not yet occur."

"You sound like Heimdallr." he snarled.

"Don't compare to that old fool, that's even more insulting. Do you think I want to keep dragging you on? I wish to be free as well, but teleportation is a powerful spell that takes a lot of power, even if I was able to use it, I wouldn't even have enough power myself." Loki was calming down. "Relax child."

"I'm not longer a child," The way he said it was not in a way of a rebelling teen but one who had suffered a great loss.

"No you are not, it is a depressing thing when this becomes a burden." She replied. "If you are bored I will teach you something to amuse you. How would you like to be in more than one place then once?" He smiled.

"Though it will be nothing but a illusion, though powerful movable illusions." She replied, "They will still be able to do limited things. It is quiet fun I assure you." Loki grinned.

"Show me."

It takes a mere weeks, enough to impress Frejya. She grinned when he cast his full successful illusion and it is able to run. It is only a few days from that when he learned to repeat the illusion, so there were several versions of him. He can see her violet eyes glow with delight. He knew whatever plan she had for him, he was playing right into it. It was confirm when she said, "We are so close."

* * *

_**(Time: beginning of Avengers, Loki)**_

F_reedom—Loki truly believed freedom was an illusion for a reason. Perhaps it was from his years of child hood always feeling bond to a destiny that was not his choosing. A kingdom that he could never belonged to. So really he was doing Earth a favor. _

**Loki Age 20:**

Loki finally learned the transportation spell. It was limited, at first he could only stay a day or two on Earth. He used it none the less, searching constantly for Dagna, and as he became more powerful the days become more and more. As this happens the day of releasing Freyja nears.

"Have you found her yet?" Frejya asked as she prepared the necessary ingredigents to free her.

"No." He replied, "Not yet."

"You will."

"And how do you know that?"

She smiled, "I have always know this, I have the sight."

"You never told me that," He was genuinely surprised, Sorceresses were not common, but Seer's less so.

"It was not necessary." She petted her cat. "But I do know you will find her as surly as I know one day you will kill me."

"Now I know you are trying to trick me."

"Trick you? Why would I do that? I have always know my fate and yours." She gently brought her hand out to him, she never touched him. She knew how he felt about that, but sometimes he would touch her.

"And yet you help me?"

"Yes, I do, because you will help get more than I want than anything than I know. I never been afraid of death Loki. There is something I do fear however."

"And what is that?"

"You will know one day." She replied. He touches her hand for the last time.

He freed Frejya as promised. She kept her promise that does not limit her much. She was a destructive force, forever more, but he lets her go, knowing as she leaves a trial of blood one day he will face her but if that was true...then he would find his Dagna...

* * *

_**(Time: Avengers, Darcy)**_

_Searching-When Coulson first told her she could no longer see Loki she put up a fight and never stopped until that got word that Loki had disappeared. She mourned him, knowing he may never return and she became more helpful with Jane keeping her coffee further away and looking up anything she asked, while dutifully doing her job at S.H.E.I.L.D. She would find him. So when news got back to her and Jane who both had mysteriously been swept off to another job that Loki was back, and (it was not too hard considering he was literally on the NEWS.) Not even Coulson was going to stop her from finding him this time, and getting back to him. _

**Loki 21**

Loki thought he found his place when he started traveling with his brother and the warrior's three, but despite how many times he helped them they never saw him as one of them. Perhaps he had too much time on his hands because he was often complemented this. He watched as Thor and the warriors three slipped into their tents, thinking about what to do tomorrow. He just sighed. He knew everything would fall apart and he would have to clean up their mess. Thor wanted to blindly attacked the bandits at their own camp to retrieve their father's prize sword. Of course it ended the way that Loki predicted it would, a complete disastrous so now they are stuck following through with his plan. And he had some fun with it, as always.

He had no qualms about dressing like a woman. He thought he look rather fetching not as wonderful as Thor who now long flowing blond locks were framing his delicate face. He knew Dagna would have found amusement, and it was a bittersweet feeling. One that had been more raw with age, he decided to steer his horse forward. He focused on the task on hand and delighted at how horrible the other two male warriors look as women, even Sif was smiling for once.

"I don't see why we have to look like this," The now large brown-haired woman bellowed.

"No one could have predict they be mischievous as your brother," The awkward blond woman replied.

"Just as nobody could have know what a lovely maiden Thor would have been." Sif teased, "Do you wish now you had a sister?" She gazed over at Loki.

It was the only time that Sif had ever really said anything to him. She held a grudge a long time, because when Loki was 15, still mourning Dagna, Sif had made an underhanded remark about her hair been strange. She had not meant it to come out cruel but in revenge he changed her hair permanently black by dye it was some rare herbs that no matter he could never turn it back. They both were dearly upset by it, because she did not look like an Asgardian anymore and she reminded him just brief second of Dagna because both their hair had been dark.

These days he had mixed feelings about whether he should allow himself to continue to remember her.

"I don't know, I think I make a lovliver maiden."

"Do you have no shame brother." Thor shook his head.

"No."

It was not much longer before the bandits had attacked them. Loki was able to figure out what spells they were using to prevent them from grabbing the sword. Then he broke the spells and slipped out with the weapon, while his brother and others subdue the name magic-less men.

That night Thor had let him drink with and his friends. They had accepted him for only a night, and he thought he out grow the need for such indulgence but silently he would admit to it. Perhaps, it was truly time to let go of his Dagna.

The morning came and Thor and the others were quiet displeased to find themselves still in female form.

"It will wear off before father sees us, I have to suffer as well." Loki replied. They still grumbled all the way home but seemed to accept it.

When they returned to father, Loki should not have been surprised to find that Thor had gotten all the credit for his work, but he was surprised his brother would have told father of his aid. His father merely nodded in acknowledge of Loki's help.

He felt accepted and had quit using the memory spell, but then father became aware of his help and were exactly he had learn such powers. His acceptance had been torn away from him in an instance.

* * *

**(Time: Avengers)**

**Death-**_** It was such a foreign concept for him. He never thought he fear, but he did once when he feel into the black abyss when he let go of his brother's hand. But it had been a mere second in his life, there were things he was more afraid of. Death was more of a friend then an enemy to him these days,anyway. He snatched the eye right of the rich man without no regrets or remorse.**_

Her black hair spread across the ground, her lips were loosing their luscious red in favor a blue. "Loki, does this bring you sadness or hope?" She gazed up.

The Prince for once in long time felt something other then the numbness and desperation. There was something on his mind besides his search for Dagna. There was something else he felt sorrow for, "Frejya," The name came from his lips in a bittersweet tone. His blood stained hands held her head. "I do not know."

"Don't despair over me, I'm not what you need." She smiled. "I've know of this day, I knew this was the only way how to get what I want."

"I believed you wanted your freedom." The blood was spreading against her violet gown, her cat was at her side trying to lick her pain away. She petted it lightly.

"And that is what I have, more than you will ever know."

"You will be bond by death."

"No, I was bond by my life. You of all people should know that."

"I do not wish for death."

"Freedom comes in many forms. I can't hold my life force any longer, thank you for staying these last moments."

"I gave them to you." He whispered.

"It is what I wanted." It is just as few seconds that she finally uses the last of her power, and fades away. Loki cuts her locket as proof she was dead before he puts her body into the ground with a simple spell. He lightly pets the cat for the last time. He then walked away and heads back to father, the deed done. He walked passed all the fallen warriors. Maybe now they will see how powerful he was. Freyja took out 20 of the strongest warriors, beside Thor and his group, and Loki took her out within a few minutes. She taught him everything she knew, after all and he knew how to take knowledge and expand upon it.


End file.
